


Megan and Melody - Barbecued Bridesmaids

by EdwardHyde10



Category: Sidneyverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdwardHyde10/pseuds/EdwardHyde10
Kudos: 3





	Megan and Melody - Barbecued Bridesmaids

Megan and Melody - Barbecued Bridesmaids  
By  
Edward Hyde

Fourteen year old Melody was laying on her bed. She had not paid much attention when she heard the phone ringing a few minutes earlier, she was far more interested in the latest brochure from a girl-meat catering company she had received through the post that morning. Her little sister Megan who had not long turned twelve was, as she always seemed to be, in Melody’s room using her computer. The older girl had often complained that Megan had her own computer in her own room and should use that instead but her sister had insisted that Melody’s was better as it was far newer and, after all, her room was more than big enough for the two of them to hang out in, unlike Megan’s much smaller bedroom. This afternoon was no exception.

Life had been rather strange for the sister over the last six months or so. Both obsessed with the idea of cannibalism or, more specifically, being cooked and eaten, they had arranged a family party at their Uncle Frank’s beach house where they, along with three other girls of Frank’s acquaintance, were to be served to the guests in a great cannibal feast – a beach banquet! The night before the party, however, emergency laws had been passed in response to the scandal involving the death of Sidney Roebuck and the subsequent founding of the chain of cannibal restaurants named after her. These emergency laws has suspended the right to kill girls for their meat, although allowed for private individuals already in possession of girl-meat to eat it up rather than allow it to go to waste. Knowing that they had a small window of opportunity, Uncle Frank has suggested killing and butchering the girls that night, ready to cook the next say, and claiming that they had been slaughtered earlier in the day. With their hearts set on live cooking – Megan on a rotisserie spit and Melody allowing diners to cut raw meat from her living body to cook on a grill, the sisters had declined this suggestion. The other girls purchased by their uncle to cook alongside them, however, had accepted with quite a degree of keenness and had been butchered in the bathroom of the beach house a very short time later.

The party had still gone ahead, with Melody and Megan as hostesses rather than main course, dressed in nothing but grass-skirts and flower garlands, and had gone very well with everyone commenting on the delicious taste of the meat and remarking what a pity it was about the recent scandal and the issues it was creating for the massive girl-meat industry. The cat was out of the bag, however, as the sisters’ parents now knew that their greatest life-goal was to end up on the menu themselves. Eventually, after three or four months, the scandal had been revealed as a hoax and the ban on cannibalism lifted. At this point, it just seemed to be assumed that the girls would get their wish very soon. Yet the weeks had turned into months and it had not happened. Megan had even celebrated a birthday in the mean time, kicking herself that it did not occur to her until the evening when the party was over that she should have asked to be roasted for her friends. Nobody had really discussed the matter but there seemed to be a general assumption in the family that such a special, necessarily one-off meal should be kept for a special occasion. 

“Knock, knock!” their mother said, pushing the door open the way she always did. Melody looked up from the brochure – there was a time when she kept such things a secret in a box under her bed but doing so felt unnecessary and a little silly these days. Megan paused her game and swung the chair around. Both wondered what their mum wanted. “I just got off the phone with your Uncle Frank,” she told them, causing both girls to immediately brighten and pay closer attention, “and he has a favour to ask you but he wanted to run it by me and your dad first in case we had any objection.”

“What is it?” Melody asked, daring to hope but wanting it confirmed. 

“Go ahead and Skype him.” their mum suggested. “Let him ask for himself! Your dad and I have given the go-ahead so feel free to agree if you want to. Of course,” she smiled, “there’s absolutely no obligation on you if you don’t want to help him out but I suspect you might be quite willing!” With that, she gave a little wave and left the girls alone once more, closing the door behind her. 

“Shift over!” Melody instructed, leaping off the bed and bounding across the room to the computer desk. Megan stood up briefly, allowing Melody to sit in the chair then sat back down on her sister’s lap, the way they often sat when they wanted to watch something together. Melody opened Skype and, seeing that their uncle was online, hit the button to start a call. 

Almost immediately, Uncle Frank’s handsome, grinning face popped up on the screen. 

“Hey!” He greeted them warmly, “My two favourite nieces!” 

“We’re your only nieces!” Megan reminded him teasingly, the way she always did when he made this joke. “Mum said you had something you wanted to ask us?” 

“Well, yeah.” Frank looked mildly uncomfortable. “Now remember you do not have to say yes to this, not if you don’t want to, but I think you will.” Melody was feeling a little impatient – this was almost exactly what her mum had already said and she was eager for some new information. 

“Well?” the teen asked, “What is it?”

“Well here’s the thing.” Frank began. “You know I’ve been seeing Jessica for about three months now, right?” The girls nodded. They had met Uncle Frank’s girlfriend, a pretty young widow with blonde hair and bright blue eyes, twice on Skype during their regular chats with him. Before introducing them, Frank had extracted a promise from both sisters that what had gone on between them, and the other girls for that matter, the night before the beach party would remain a secret between themselves, along with the truth of when the meat-girls had really been slaughtered. “Well two days ago I asked her to marry me and she accepted!” 

“Wow that’s awesome!” Megan beamed.

“Yeah!” agreed Melody. “Congratulations!” 

“We’re going to be tying the knot at the Country Club in just over a month.” Frank continued. “And this is where the favour comes in. Jessica has three daughters from her first marriage. Awesome kids and I love them to bits but, well, she and I want to start over and make a family of our own. They’ve agreed to be cooked for the Wedding feast.” He paused a moment to see if the girls would react but neither did, intrigued to hear the rest of what he had to say. “Delicious little piglets that they are,” he grinned, “they’re pretty small and we plan on inviting a lot of people so I was wondering if you fancied joining them on the menu?” 

“You want to cook us and eat us at your wedding?” Megan exclaimed, bouncing up and down on Melody’s lap in her excitement. “Really?”

“Yup! If you’re up for it, that is.” Frank grinned again. “You’d be bridesmaids too, of course, and be part of the ceremony but after that you’d be prepared for dinner.”

“How do you want to cook us?” asked Melody, wondering if they would get to be cooked outside in front of everybody as they had planned before or whether they would have to go to the Country Club kitchen which, while still great, would not be quite as much fun. 

“Well Claire, her youngest, is only four so we’ll let them cut her head off and do her in the oven like a chicken,” frank admitted, “but we figured the rest of you could be cooked outside? They have a great patio for barbecues and that sort of thing. Daisy, the seven year old, will make a nice pot-stew and we thought you, Megan, and her eldest Laura could be spit-roasted, Hawaiian Luau-style! Sound good? She’s only ten but she’s got some good meat on her, like you Megan, and some nice little chubby titties!”

“Sounds great!” Megan gushed, already imagining herself with a metal spit running through her meaty young body, turning over hot coals while her skin while being basted with a delicious honey glaze.

“What about me?” Melody asked a little nervously. “You didn’t mention…” she tailed off.

“Ah yes!” Frank grinned. “We thought we’d let you go the way you wanted last time, if you’re still up for it? There’s a nice big grill there and a frame can be arranged!” Melody beamed with delight. “So, what do you say, girls?” asked Frank. “You in?” Neither girl hesitated for even half a second before agreeing. “That’s settled then!” their uncle looked relieved. “I’ll go let Jessica know we’ve got two more delicious bridesmaids on board! I’ll call again later to work out the details. Bye for now, girls, and thank you so much!” 

“No!” Megan assured him just before they terminated the call. “Thank YOU!” 

The next day Uncle Frank called the house again and made an arrangement with his sister and her husband. He wanted the bridesmaids to get to know each other and to give them a bit of a treat as a thank you so he suggested the girls come over to his beach house that Saturday and hang out with Jessica’s daughters then their parents should join them and he’d treat them all to a meal out. Melody and Megan’s parents happily agreed to this and the girls themselves were very keen – excited to meet the younger girls who would be joining them on the menu!

When Saturday came around, they dressed in their bikinis as they usually did for visiting the beach house, with loose-fitting dresses over the top. Nothing overly formal but nice enough to wear out for dinner. In their small shoulder-bags they stashed makeup for the evening and underwear ready to put on once they were done swimming. Their dad dropped them at their uncle’s house, waiting just long enough to see that they were safely inside before driving home to do whatever it is parents do when their kids are not around. 

Uncle Frank, dressed in shorts, flip-flops, and open shirt, sun-hat and shades opened the door and greeted them with a huge hug, enveloping both girls in his arms before kissing them each on the cheek in turn. 

“It’s so great to see you!” he told them with genuine warmth. “Looking more beautiful than ever!” The both blushed and giggled, pleased by the compliment from their handsome uncle. “Jessica’s down on the beach watching the girls.” he explained. “Doesn’t like leaving them in the sea unsupervised, although I’ve told her it’s pretty safe for at least a hundred meters or so from the shore but hey,” he chuckled and gave them a wink, “you know how mums can be!” They both laughed and, although she didn’t say anything, Melody couldn’t help finding it a little silly that their uncle’s fiancée was bring so protective of her daughters if she was happy to cook and eat them in a few weeks time! On the other hand, she reflected, it would be such a waste if a tasty little meat-girl were to be washed out to sea and get eaten by the sharks and other fish rather than hungry wedding guests!

Walking between them with an arm around each, Frank led his nieces through the house out onto the back porch then down the wooden slope onto the beach. This was not the first time the girls had visited since the party but it still felt strange – this was the beach where they had expected to die several months ago and where, in fact, they had helped to set up the very equipment which was supposed to bring it about! To still be alive felt weird enough at times but stepping onto the warm yellow sand again brought back a lot of the memories of disappointment and confusion from that day. Still, they both reminded themselves, that was all going to remedied soon!

“Hey, Babe!” Uncle Frank called out to the young woman who sat on a colourful picnic blanket next to a pile of towels and an ice-filled cooler containing assorted soft drinks, cans of beer and bottles of white wine, looking out at the sea where three small, splashing and giggling figures could be made out. Jessica turned and waved happily at the girls as they walked towards her then stood up to meet them. Although they had spoken on Skype before, this was their first time meeting in person and, truth be told, all three were a little nervous. Although perhaps none were as nervous as Frank who was fairly sure the revelations his nieces could spill about the night before the party could put a serious roadblock in his wedding plans!

Jessica certainly was pretty! Uncle Frank had done well for himself. She appeared to be in her early thirties and looked a little like one of the old movie stars that Megan could not remember the name of but had seen on posters. Audrey something? Except that actress had dark hair while Jessica was blonde. Apart from that, however, the resemblance was quite uncanny! The large dark glasses that she was wearing only served to emphasise this likeness. She was dressed in an elegant and fairly conservative blue, one-piece swimsuit and a broad-brimmed, straw-coloured sun-hat. After apparently disputing with herself for a moment whether she should offer a hug or a hand to shake, she opened her arms to embrace her two newest bridesmaids. 

“It’s so great to finally meet you!” She beamed at them, hugging each in turn. She has a soft, friendly voice and neither girl could help taking an immediate liking to her. “Your uncle almost never stops talking about you two, you know!” She added with a chuckle.

“Well we are his favourite nieces after all!” Melody reminded her, grinning and hoping she would get the joke. The woman’s amused laugh told the girls that she did indeed get the joke and they suspected she had heard Uncle Frank call them this in the past. 

“I can see why!” Jessica smiled. “I’m so happy you’ve agreed to be such an important part of our wedding. You’ll do a great job as bridesmaids and I just know you’ll be delicious!”

“We hope so!” Megan agreed. “On both counts!” 

“Oh I don’t doubt either for a second!” Jessica assured them. “Now perhaps you’d like to meet my girls?” 

“I’m sure they would!” Frank chuckled. “That’s kinda why they’re here after all!” 

“I don’t think they’d hear me if I shouted from here.” Jessica laughed. “Would you mind?” 

“Sure!” agreed Frank, “I’ll go fetch them. You girls stay here and get comfy!” Megan and Melody quickly decided there was no need for their dresses so slipped them off and sat down on the picnic blanket. Instinctively going into “Mum Mode”, Jessica took the dresses from them and folded them nearly before setting them next to the cooler. She then busied herself shaking out towels ready to dry her own, younger daughters when Frank returned with them. 

It was only a few seconds later, as the girls stretched out their legs beyond the blanket and enjoyed the sensation of the warm sand between their toes, that Frank returned with the three little girls in tow. Or, more accurately, the youngest was carried in his arms while the older two followed behind. In contrast to their rather conservatively-dressed mother, the sisters were a little surprised to notice, all three of her daughters were stark naked, having apparently been skinny-dipping in the pleasantly warm ocean the way Charlotte had been when they first met her. Uncle Frank set the little one down and she ran to her mum to be rubbed down with a towel. 

“This is Claire.” He told the sisters, giving her a playful pat on her bottom which was surprisingly big and round given her otherwise typically toddlerish body with thin limbs and a little pot-belly. She had a very cute face and her hair was jet black. The sisters assumed this must be from her father’s side as the other two were both dark blonde and Jessica’s own hair was much lighter. “She’s gonna be our little roast chicken, aren’t you sweetheart?” The small girl giggled and nodded. “She may be small,” Uncle Frank laughed, “but plenty of junk in the trunk as you can see!” It was not difficult to imagine the small girl’s headless body gutted, stuffed and roasted until her skin was crispy. That cute bubble-butt of hers would certainly provide some very tasty meat! 

Megan was quite pleased to see that the other two girls were on the chunkier side as she was. Not chubby exactly but kinda thick all over with the right amount of baby-fat where it counted.

“I’m Laura.” The elder of the two stepped forward with a smile, apparently not worried in the least about being naked in front of these strangers. Melody assumed that Jessica’s children must be used to playing naked whenever they went to a beach or a lake and thought nothing of it. She could not help being a little jealous. In fact she was very tempted to take off her bikini but to do so now, mid-introduction, would seem strange and a little awkward. Perhaps if invited to join her fellow bridesmaids for a swim, she would do so au natural. She didn’t think Jessica would mind as she seemed fine with her own children running around in the nude and she was absolutely certain that Uncle Frank would give no complaint! 

“Nice to meet you!” It was Megan who approached the other girl first. After all, they were going to be spit-mates very soon so they immediately had something in common. “So we’re both getting spitted?” Even as the words were coming out of her mouth, the twelve year old realised it was one hell of an icebreaker! 

“That’s right!” Laura grinned, reaching out, grabbing the older girl’s hands and bouncing up and down making what Uncle Frank had described as her chubby little titties, truthfully just cute deposits of puppy-far on her chest, jiggle appealingly. “A pair of perfect piggies!” She giggled, amused by her own alliterative joke. Megan warmed to her immediately – even if the friendship could, by its very nature, only last a few short weeks, she was sure it would be a close and happy one. “This is Daisy!” She beckoned to her little sister, the middle child, who shuffled forward a little awkwardly. “I know Mummy and Frank are really looking forward to their Daisy Stew!” The two younger girls had their hair in pony-tails, Megan’s preferred style also, but Laura currently had hers in twin, thick plaits that were constantly dripping sea-water as she stood there, wet, meaty young body glimmering in the sunlight. 

“Can I have a drink, please Mummy?” Daisy asked sweetly after smiling a little shyly at the older girls. 

“Of course you can.” Jessica smiled, “But come and sit down first.” She handed her middle daughter a towel and tried to wrap her in it while little Claire plonked herself down on her mum’s lap. Daisy snatched the towel out of her hands and sat on it, preferring to drip-dry but understanding that she wasn’t supposed to get the picnic blanket wet. “Would you all like one?” The sweet-natured young woman looked around at Laura and her two step-nieces, all of who nodded happily and made themselves comfortable. Cans of cola and fruit-flavoured drinks were handed out to the younger girls as Frank joined them and helped himself to a beer. “What about you girls?” Jessica asked Megan and Melody. “I’m thinking of opening a bottle of wine if you’d like to share it with me? It’s quite sweet so I think you’d like it.” 

A quick glance at each other was all the needed to confirm and the sisters nodded excitedly. Both had drunk wine a few times before, usually when their mum had a bottle on the go and let them have a small glass, but it was definitely a treat and, as they saw it, it meant Jessica respected them and saw them as mature. As she poured wine into plastic, beach-friendly glasses for them, both girls realised they looking forward to being her bridesmaids almost as much as they were looking forward to being part of the wedding feast! Laura was the first to finish her drink.

“I’m going back in the sea!” She announced, standing up. “Coming? It’s nice and warm today!” She smiled down at her new friends who quickly finished their wine and stood up to join her. Before they set off down the beach, however, Melody remembered something. 

“What are you doing?” Megan asked in surprise as her teenage sister slipped off her bikini top, revealing her small, perky breasts and began to wiggle out of the bottoms. 

“Seems silly to get it wet if nobody else is wearing one!” Melody grinned. “I’m sure Uncle Frank doesn’t mind, do you?” 

“Not at all, sweetheart!” Frank assured her with a hearty chuckle as he opened his second beer. “Gives Jessica a good chance to check out the wedding menu if nothing else!” Now naked, Melody stuck a catwalk pose and flashed her new aunt her best impression of a Hollywood grin. 

“Definitely delicious!” laughed Jessica, absent-mindedly collecting up the discarded bikini and stashing it safely with the dresses. “I feel a little spoiled for choice as to which piece I want first!” Melody beamed proudly. It made sense that the bride and groom would be the ones to make the first selections. She wondered how many people she would get experience cutting slices and chunks of her meat before she passed out? She hoped she’d be able to endure a reasonably long time. Uncle Frank had talked last time of a blood-thickening agent which should help her to last longer while she was slowly cut to pieces by hungry diners and she hoped this would be available to her this time. Surely, she reasoned, if the Country Club had facilities for cooking girls and the equipment to give her her wish, they’d have all the necessary medical supplies too! She was immensely pleased that that beautiful young woman their Uncle was going to marry was impressed with her body and looking forward to her meat. 

“What about you, Megan?” Jessica asked. “Do we get to see what’s on the menu or do we have to wait until the day?” She said this teasingly but without a hint of meanness. Although Megan had never been as confident with her body as her more conventionally attractive sister, there seemed little point in keep the few bits of her body covered while all her fellow meat-girls were putting everything on show. With a smile and a shrug she quickly shed her own bikini, to the great approval of her uncle and his future wife, and followed the other girls down to the sea where they swam and splashed about happily until the blue sky began to take on an orange tint. 

“Hey girls!” Uncle Frank called to them, having waded into the sea almost to his knees. “Time to come in and get freshened up. We’ll be heading out for dinner soon!” The five naked girls somewhat reluctantly followed him out of the water and up the beach. Jessica had gathered all the towels and clothes together into a large bag. By then, however, the older girls had all but forgotten that they were naked or that there might be anything unusual about it. 

“You can use our room to get changed.” Frank told his nieces and it took them a moment to register that by “our” he meant his and Jessica’s. This was the first little pang of jealously Megan had felt over her uncle’s impending marriage. Give what had gone on in there the night before their Beach Banquet, she could easily think of Uncle Frank’s bedroom as one she and Melody shared with him. The feeling only lasted a moment, however, and she gratefully accepted a towel to dry herself off a little before following her sister up to the master bedroom, leaving wet, salty and sandy footprints as they went. 

After their shower, the girls found their dresses that they had arrived in laid out on the bed. Melody couldn’t help but feel pleased that this bedroom was now shared with a young woman as there were some very handy new additions since last time she had used it including a well-like makeup mirror and a good quality hair-dryer. Once both were dressed, had done their hair and had put on what makeup they wanted – Melody using quite a lot more than Megan, they went downstairs to wait for their parents. 

The younger girls were already down there waiting for them. Claire was sat on her mum’s lap while Laura was on Uncle Frank’s knee with her arm around his neck. In her pretty spaghetti-strap dress and her thick, dark blonde hair loose, dry and brushed out, she actually looked even prettier than she had naked in the sea. There was no doubt that she was a strikingly beautiful little girl and it almost seemed a shame that the world would never get to see what kind of a woman she would grow to be. Only almost, however, as there was no doubt in anyone’s mind what a delicious spit-roast piggy she would make and that the pleasure she would giving the wedding guests lucky enough to dine on her tender young meat would more than make up for any small diminishing of the amount of physical beauty in the world. She smiled happily as the older girls came into the room, happy to see them again. Melody smiled back happily and looked around for Daisy, spotting her at the far end of the room looking out the window, apparently eager to meet her new Aunt and Uncle, but Megan hesitated a little. 

“Hey, no pouting!” Uncle Frank smiled at her reassuringly, guessing what was on her mind. “I got two knees, don’t I?” He parted his legs a little wider and patted the free one. Instantly feeling better, Megan hopped over to him and took up her favourite position. He put an arm around her waist in both a gesture of affection and to steady her. “Well aren’t I the lucky one?” Frank grinned, looking from girl to giggling girl. “Two tasty little cuties right here on my lap! You know, maybe I won’t bother with driving all the way to the restaurant and just have my dinner right now?” He made a teasing show of trying to bite the girls’ arms and chests but both pushed him away in fits of giggles.

“No, Frank!” Laura chided him, struggling to breathe, let alone speak, through her giggles. “Not until the wedding!” 

“Oh darn it.” Frank pretended to sulk and lolled his head comically. “I guess we’re going to have to go out for dinner after all!” 

“Where are we going?” Megan asked, curiously, as Melody came and sat on the other end of the sofa, bringing Daisy with her and sitting her on her lap. Megan wondered if being at the beach house had brought up memories for her sister of little Anna, the intimacies they had shared and the way she had asked for the teenager to hold her lovingly while she died. Perhaps she was seeking to recapture a little of that feeling with Daisy? 

“Well I was going to keep it a surprise!” Frank grinned, “But I’m way too excited! It’s a place I’m sure you’ll love where they serve a very special kind of meat!” 

“We’re going to Sidney’s?” Melody leaned forward in excitement and interest, her arms around the smaller girl’s tummy. 

“Not exactly,” admitted Frank, “but very close! It’s called Gretel’s and it’s not long been open. We get a private dining room and our own girl to be prepared however we choose.”

“Ooh do we get to pick the girl?” asked Megan.

“I had to do the picking when I made the booking.” Uncle Frank explained. “But I hope you’re all going to like her! She looked damned tasty to me!” Now the girls were really excited. Melody could feel her own stomach rumbling in anticipation and both were experiencing a tingling sensation between their legs at the idea of a strange girl being selected, killed and cooked for their dining pleasure. From the way Laura and Daisy had started to wiggle on the laps they respectively occupied, they were feeling it too! 

“Do you know her name?” asked Melody. 

“Yes I do.” Frank chuckled. “But I’m going to keep that a secret and let her introduce herself when we get there!” As if summoned by the girls’ collective wish to be on their way to meet their dinner, just at that moment they head Megan and Melody’s parents’ car pulling up in the driveway. It was time to head out!

There was much excitement from the whole party as they arrived at the restaurant, housed in what had once been as small hotel, and were shown to their private dining room – one of eight in that particular establishment. For the journey to Gretel’s, Jessica had travelled with Megan and Melody’s parents, taking Claire with her. The rest of the girls had travelled with Uncle Frank, Melody in the front seat and the other three in the back. Daisy had sat in the middle with the older girls, the Spit-Sisters as they had taken to calling themselves, on either side. 

“So how did you pick our girl?” Megan asked, sat next to her Uncle at the circular table around which they all sat. She had of course enjoyed the meat of the girls who had been butchered and cooked for the Beach Banquet but had never eaten a stranger before or dined at a place where girl-meat was regularly served. 

“They have a page on their website,” he explained, “where you put in the number of diners in your party and it brings up a list of girls who would feed that many people. Then it was just a case of picking the prettiest! Or rather,” he flashed a smile at all the young girls around the table, “since none of you were on the list, the closest to pretty they had!” Although they knew that Frank was simply being a charmer, all the girls giggled and blushed a little, especially Megan and Laura, both of whom had quite a crush their handsome relative. Both spit-sisters, it turned out, were hoping that he would be the one to eat their delicious pussies and Laura had been so proud when he had complimented her “titties” and expressed how tasty they looked! Melody, on the other hand, was actually finding herself far more intrigued by Jessica and hoped to be able to watch the look on her face as she enjoyed some of her tender meat. She was also very much looking forward to seeing the meat-girl Uncle Frank had picked out for them! 

There was a knock on the door. This was the moment everybody, on both sides of the door, had been waiting for! 

“Come in!” Frank called out. The door to the dining room opened and a young, naked girl was ushered inside, followed by a member of the kitchen staff. The meat-girl looked to be somewhere between Megan and Melody’s ages, had small, perky breasts much like Melody’s and thick, curly red hair. “Well hello!” Frank grinned as the slightly nervous-looking girl looked around at the family party who would soon be eating her. “Ain’t you a cutie?”

“Thank you!” the girl smiled. “Are you looking forward to your dinner?”

“We certainly are now!” Melody enthused. “What’s your name?”

“I’m Kerry.” replied the redhead. “And, well, I’m looking forward to being your dinner! What’s the occasion?” she asked, “Is it someone’s birthday?”

“Frank and I are getting married in a few weeks,” Jessica explained happily, “and all these lovely girls here are going to be my bridesmaids and wedding feast!” 

“Oh wow that’s so cool!” Kerry grinned. “So you’ve come for a taste of girl-meat before you get cooked yourselves?” 

“Yeah, exactly!” Megan enthused, taking in the young teen’s deliciously meaty body and imagining how she was going to taste. Her one disappointment about being part of the wedding feast was that she wouldn’t get to taste any of the other meat on offer but a slice or two of Kerry was going to be a very close second best!

“Your boobs like very tasty.” Laura piped up. “I hope I get to try one of them. Look!” She dropped the straps of her own dress and revealed her plump chest, “I have little ones but Frank says they’re going to taste really good when I’m cooked!” 

“I’m sure they will!” Kerry laughed as Laura pulled her dress back up, apparently not in the least embarrassed at having just flashed their dinner and the kitchen assistant behind her. “I hope mine don’t disappoint you!”

“On that note,” Frank chuckled, “we probably need to make a decision about how we’re having you cooked! We’re all pretty hungry and I’m sure you’re keen to be getting on with things?” Kerry nodded and blushed a little, embarrassed at how excited she was to be cooked. “Got any suggestions?”

“Well it’s up to you of course,” Kerry replied carefully, “but I’d rather like to be cooked on a spit.”

“Hey that’s how I’m being cooked too!” Laura grinned, apparently excited to have more in common with the meat-girl. 

“Sounds good to me!” Uncle Frank agreed, perusing the menu card that had been left on the table for their information. “But lots of these dishes sound pretty good too!” He paused thoughtfully for a moment, glancing between the menu and the meat-girl who waited with a mixture of nervousness and excitement to hear his decision. “How about this?” he suggested after what felt like a very long time. “We have them cut off your arms and legs for a selection of appetisers and side-dishes then have the rest of you cooked on the spit? I’m sure they’re very good at what they do here. You should still be alive to enjoy a fair amount of it! How does that sound?”

“Sounds great to me!” Kerry beamed, “If that’s okay with all of you? It’s your dinner we’re talking about after all!” Everyone at the table enthusiastically agreed with Frank’s suggestion and he beckoned the kitchen assistant who was doubling as a waitress over so he could point out the various selections from the menu. Once the order had been placed, everyone wished Kerry good luck and thanked her for the delicious meal she was about to give them before she was led away to the kitchen. 

The meal was indeed delicious and everyone was already starting to feel full from the vast variety of girl-meat dishes prepared from Kerry’s limbs before the main course was served – Kerry’s head and torso roasted to perfection on a steel spit. From the smile on her cooked but still pretty face, it was obvious that she had enjoyed the experience. 

The sight and smell of Kerry’s delicious cooked body gave everyone a renewed appetite. Her appetisingly round rump was a definite highlight and from which everyone enjoyed at least one slice. Laura got her wish of having one of Kerry’s small but shapely breasts with the other one going to Jessica. Uncle Frank and Melody took half her vulva each and, by the end of the meal, Megan was fairly sure she had eaten a whole thigh to herself! Certainly by the time they said their goodbyes outside the restaurant and the two families headed back to their respective homes, nobody was hungry!

During the meal, the four girls who were old enough to have their own phones exchanged contact information and, over the next few days, they chatted regularly, especially Megan and Laura who often Skyped with each other. It was during one such conversation that Jessica walked in to talk to her daughter and was pleased to find her talking to the older sisters as the conversation concerned them too.

“Oh great!” The young woman smiled. “You’re all here! Obviously we’ll need to check with your mum but I don’t think she’d have a problem with it. I have my last dress fitting on Saturday, in the morning, and it would be a great chance to get you all fitted for your bridesmaid’s dresses.” She spoke over her daughter’s shoulder into the camera.

“Dresses?” Laura looked up at her, a little puzzled, “Aren’t we going to be nude?” Melody put down her magazine and leaned in interestedly. Not much had really been discussed about the day itself, other than the cooking methods, but she too had rather assumed that they would be naked – showing off their bodies to those who would soon be eating them. 

“You will be by the time you’re cooked, of course.” Jessica smiled, “But I want you all to have pretty dresses for the ceremony and some of the photos afterwards. Then we’ll undress you and the guests can get a good look at what’s on the menu.” Megan rather liked the way she had phrased this, implying that she and Uncle Frank would be removing the clothes from them rather than asking them to undress. It made her feel even more like meat rather than a person and it was a feeling she found she very much liked! “Since you’re not going to be needing them afterwards, the wedding boutique has agreed that we can hire dresses from their stock. They’re all the same style, I just need you all to come along so they can pick out the right sizes for all of you.”

“What about Stephanie?” asked Daisy. She had been laying on the bed colouring pictures in a book but had sat up to pay attention when her mum came in.

“Who’s Stephanie?” asked Megan, a little confused. 

“Stephanie’s Daisy’s best friend from school.” chuckled Jessica. “When she heard what Daisy was going to be doing at the wedding she begged to be allowed to join in so she’ll be joining Daisy in the pot. Not a whole lot of meat on her but Daisy makes up for that, don’t you pumpkin?” The seven year old giggled. “And I’m sure she’ll add nicely to the flavour! After all, a lot of the taste in a stew comes from the bones after all! But no,” she smiled at her daughter, “she’s not a bridesmaid so she doesn’t get a matching dress. She can just wear something nice, whatever she would normally wear to a party, until it’s time to get naked.”

“Sounds like a plan with the dresses.” Melody smiled. “What about underwear and bras? We don’t want pressure lines?”

“We’ll take advice from the folk at the shop.” Jessica assured her, “They know what they’re doing after all.” Melody understood that, while it was by no means the case that every wedding involved the bridesmaids getting eaten these days, it was not exactly uncommon either and anyone who worked in the wedding industry would have dealt with several such situations before. 

Saturday arrived and Megan and Melody were riding in their mum’s car to the address they had been given. They knew for sure they were at the right place when they recognised Jessica’s car parked outside, having seen it outside Uncle Frank’s the weekend before. From the front it seemed like a fairly standard bridal boutique with lots of dresses on display, long mirrors and changing cubicles big enough for the bride herself and up to two helpers as wedding dresses are not the easiest of garments to put on and take off by yourself. 

As they walked in, they were greeted by a smiling young woman in a little too much makeup who led them to a back room where Jessica and her three girls were waiting for them. It was a very cosy room, circular with full-length mirrors on the wall with pale green drapes in between. In the middle was a soft round seating unit in the same colour and two-person sofas covered in very soft velvet were positioned around the edge of the room. 

Jessica and her girls all grinned happily when they came in and the two older girls, who were in the nude, ran to hug the sisters. Jessica, who was busy undressing Claire, gave everyone a friendly wave. 

“So we have to get undressed?” Melody asked. 

“Yes, please.” Jessica smiled. “The dresses you’ll be trying on are ones they rent out to bridesmaids who are going to be eaten afterwards and they have special underwear that goes with them. You won’t be able to try them on if you’ve got your own clothes on. Hope you don’t mind?”

“Not at all!” Melody grinned, sitting down to start by taking off her shoes and socks. “We’re meat girls after all!” Megan sat down beside her sister and soon both were naked. Laura came and sat beside her spit-sister, looking at her with the adoration younger children often feel for slightly older friends that they look up to. Daisy sat on Melody’s lap and, as soon as her mum had finished undressing her, Claire ran over to sit on Megan’s. 

“So what exactly do you have in mind for the day?” the sister’s mum asked Jessica, making conversation while they waited for the shop assistant to come and show them the dresses. “The girls said you will undress them after some of the photos?”

“That’s right,” Jessica smiled, “the wedding planner said it was as sort of symbolic thing for the bride and groom to take the bridesmaids’ clothes off rather than letting them do it themselves. It’s apparently a sign of ownership, of the transition from people to meat. Of course,” she turned to the sisters with a slightly worried look, “if that’s okay with you? You’re doing us such a wonderful favour, we don’t want to embarrass you or make you feel awkward!”

“Of course!” Megan grinned, “I really like the idea!”

“So will you take more photos when once we’re in the nude?” asked Laura, apparently quite keen to show off her young body before going on the spit.

“Yes.” her mum smiled, “I think that would be nice. Then there will be half an hour or so before most of you need to start cooking. We’re going to undress Sophie at the same time so she will be with you. You’ll be able to wander round, have a drink, chat to the other guests, that sort of thing. I’m sure lots of them would be very interested to talk to you and get to know you a little before you’re cooked. Claire’s actually going to need the most prep and of course she is being cooked in the kitchen rather than on the patio like the rest of you so she’ll need to be taken in pretty quickly but there’s less rush with the rest of you.”

“I’m going to be a chicken!” Claire announced with a giggle as if this was news. 

“And a very tasty one too!” Megan teased, flipping the little girl onto her belly and giving her peachy behind a squeeze followed by a playful spank. “I think everyone’s looking forward to a slice of this!” This made Claire giggle even more. 

“So when the caterers tell us the pot is ready,” Jessica continued, amused by the banter between the girls, “Daisy and Stephanie can get in. It’s going to heat up slowly, apparently the finished stew tastes better that way. They’ll be able to play around and chat for up to an hour, I’m told. In the mean time, you, Melody, will be chained to your frame then we get our two piggies spitted. Once they’re over the coals, Frank and I will take the first cuts of Melody before everyone else digs in. You’re basically going to be the appetiser while everyone waits for the other girls to cook.”

“Sounds good to me!” Melody grinned, imagining what an appetite her body would work up for the hungry guests. Laura took Megan’s hand and gave it a little squeeze, apparently very pleased with the idea that they would be cooking side by side. 

The door to the fitting room opened and everyone looked up, expecting it to be the shop assistant come to start their session but instead it was the woman who had shown them in a few minutes earlier, accompanied by three others. They were a woman in her thirties with two girls, both enough like her that they were clearly her daughters. One was around Melody’s age, or perhaps a little older and the other was ten or eleven. Both were quite tall and athletic with long, straight, dark black hair although the older girl’s seemed to be dyed a darker than natural shade which complimented her black eye-liner and heavy rock-inspired clothes. The younger who was fresh-faced and very pretty was wearing a simple blue summer dress and white sandals.

“Okay,” the woman who had shown them in smiled, “you two get undressed and someone will be with you shortly.” Brief, slightly awkward smiles were exchanged between the two parties, neither of which had been expecting another group to be there, but the room was big enough and all the girls had to adjust to the idea of public nudity anyway, even if they were not already okay with it. This did not seem to be an issue for anyone, however. Both newcomers started to strip but, when she was down to her red lacy bra and panties, the older girl started to complain. 

“I really don’t see why I have to do this!” She grumbled. 

“Because it’s your aunt’s wedding and you agreed!” the mother reminded her a little sharply, apparently rather bored of having this conversation or ones like it.

“I agreed to be meat.” the teen muttered as she unhooked her bra. “Not some stupid bridesmaid! If she wants us to be at the ceremony, why can’t we just be naked already?” Laura glanced up at Megan with a slightly cheeky smile, knowing that this was a question they had also discussed between themselves. 

“Oh come on, don’t be silly.” sighed the mum, accepting the dress from her younger daughter who was now dressed only in a pair of white cotton knickers. “it’s only for a couple of hours, then you can strip off and an hour or so after that, you won’t care about anything any more!” 

“S’pose.” the teen muttered grumpily, peeling off her underwear and revealing her shaved vulva. Melody couldn’t help being a little envious of her toned figure, especially her breasts which were firm and quite large for her age. Puberty clearly had still to hit the younger sister but she also had a great figure – athletic with a cute bubble-butt and very shapely vulva. Her skin was pale and her small nipples pink and perfectly round. Jessica’s bridesmaids couldn’t help wondering how she was going to be cooked.

There was a brief, awkward pause as the two newly-naked girls sat down and everyone wondering what the etiquette of such a situation was. Were they supposed to wait quietly, like in a doctor’s waiting room, or make small-talk while they waited? Fortunately, the situation was resolved as few moments later when two assistants came in, both with what looked like bundles of fabric in their arms, introducing themselves rapidly and apologising profusely about the delay.

While a blonde lady led the two newcomers over to one side of the room with their mum to try on the pale blue dresses she was carrying, the assistant who had come to help Jessica’s party carefully laid down the selection of peach-coloured satin she had brought in with her. Having done this job for more than five years, the pretty brunette had got pretty good at judging a girl’s size on sight and the dresses were not especially fitted due to their generic nature so finding the right ones for each bridesmaid was not usually too much of a challenge but, since every girl’s body is different and no dress will fit one girl the way it fits another, there was always a degree of trial and error, especially with older, more developed girls like Melody. 

First to try on was the underwear which was made from white cotton and, to avoid elastic which might leave unsightly pressure marks when removed, laced up as the sides with peach ribbon the same colour as the dresses. Seeing the five girls stood topless in the white underwear which came up to just below their navals, Megan and Melody’s mum could not help giggle – while the underwear was undoubtedly pretty, it made the girls look a little too much like big, diapered babies! 

The three older girls – Melody, Megan and Laura were fitted for what could be described as a cross between a bra and a corset. Two strips of cotton joined with ribbons at the sides, not so much for support but to keep their nipples from pushing on and maybe chaffing against the fairly thin satin of the dresses. Laura could not help feeling very proud at being included among the girls who were deemed to need one of these! It would make things even more fun when the binding was removed and she’d be able to make her chubby little titties jiggle again!

Glancing over at the other family, Megan could see that the younger girl was far keener on the underwear offered than her sister. Theirs was much the same but with blue ribbon instead of peach. The dresses were simple but elegant – very like a typical summer dress and sleeveless apart from a kind of fringe across the top that went around the shoulders too. Two pearl buttons held them together at the back. All the girls looked very pretty wearing them and both Jessica and the sisters’ mum took several photos. The younger of the two black-haired girls looked very pretty in hers and, judging by her smile, was happy with how she looked but her older sister had a thunderous expression and looked as if she may just believe that wishing hard enough would cause her pretty bridesmaid’s dress to vaporise! Clearly, to her, being naked in a room full of strangers was far preferable to anybody seeing her in pastel blue!

Although it took a few attempts to find the best-fitting dresses, especially for Laura and Melody, eventually the whole party was suitably kitted out. The lady who had been assisting then went out into the shop and retrieved five garment bags. She asked the girls to undress again and carefully wrote the name of each bridesmaid on the card in the slot near the top. She explained to Jessica that the dresses and underwear would be dry-cleaned and freshened up then available to collect two days before the wedding. 

The dark-haired sisters had already left before Jessica’s bridesmaids were changed back into their normal clothes and the selected garments safely stored away in the labelled bags. Fitting two girls was clearly a far easier task than fitting five, especially when they covered such a range of shapes and sizes. Once all the bridesmaids were re-dressed and settled, however, it was time for Jessica’s fitting. 

The dress she had chosen was very beautiful. Mostly white but with hints of peach that matched the bridesmaid’s dresses. Unlike those, however, she would be buying this one and had chosen a style that was elegant and not so obviously a wedding dress that it could not be worn for other events in the future. This was her second-to-last fitting, with the final one planned for the day she collected the dress, just in case there were any last minute issues. It was, however, almost perfect already. A few areas required a little “finishing” once the assistant had stuck pins in to correctly position them but it was certainly easy to get an impression of how the finished dress would look and all the bridesmaids, as well as Megan and Melody’s mum, were very impressed with it and agreed Uncle Frank was a very lucky man!

Before the two families went their separate ways, Jessica agreed with the sisters’ mum that all the bridesmaids would stay at the hotel attached to the Country Club the night before the wedding. She and Frank would be staying there too but, of course, in separate rooms in keeping with tradition. She explained that she would be keeping Claire with her as, given how young she was, she still needed quite a lot of looking after but she thought the older girls might enjoy sharing a room. All the bridesmaids were very happy to hear this and exchanged excited hugs before leaving, promising to keep in touch in the mean time and expressing excitement about meeting up again the day before the wedding – they knew that it was supposed to be Jessica and Frank’s “Big Day” but they could not help thinking of it as theirs too!

The next day, back at the beach house, Jessica received an unexpected phone call. Seeing the worried expression on her face as she listened, Frank wished that he could hear what was being said. Gradually, however, his fiancée's face softened and she even began to grin. The person on the other end was apparently not leaving much space for Jessica to reply in this conversation but the occasional interjections she managed to make had started off hesitant but were now becoming increasingly positive. By the time she put the phone down, she was positively glowing!

“Well,” Jessica grinned, turning to her husband-to-be, “that was a problem that solved itself!” 

“Oh?” Frank was intrigued. 

“You know my cousins? The one who lives in the US and the one in Canada?” Frank nodded. “Remember how we invited them out of courtesy but really didn’t expect them to make the trip? Well it seems both whole families are coming. Twenty extra people in all!”

“Woah!” Frank could see why she had been concerned. “I mean, I guess seating them won’t be too much of an issue but can we feed that many? The girls have all got some good meat on them,” he chuckled, “but they won’t go that far with another twenty mouths to feed!”

“Well that’s just the thing!” Jessica grinned. “Remember how I said it’s a problem that solved itself? Well first off, it’s only going to be an extra seventeen mouths that need feeding. They’re giving us three girls to cook! Well from the American side we’re getting Chelsea who’s five, she’ll make a great turkey to go with Claire’s roast chicken, and her sister Courtney who’s just turned eight. I figured she can go in the stew with Daisy and Stephanie!”

“Sounds good to me!” Frank agreed, wondering if American girls had a noticeably different taste. He wanted to see photos of the girls so he could start imagining them naked and cooked but he thought it best to let Jessica finish her story before asking. 

“Then on the Canadian side, we’re getting Julia. She’s sixteen and has apparently been begging to be butchered for months! I was thinking we could have her cut up then brought out as a platter for the grill once most of Melody is gone?”

“Mmm! Canadian bacon!” chuckled Frank. “Sounds great!” 

“I hope the bridesmaids won’t feel like their thunder is being stolen?” Jessica reflected, a little worried.

“I don’t think so.” Frank assured her with a smile, walking over and putting his arm around her shoulders. “Claire won’t mind as long as she gets to go first and Daisy was already expecting to share the pot with Stephanie so what’s one more? The only one who might have had an issue was Melody if you were going to put Julia out next to her for people to carve up the same way but if she’s getting done in the kitchen and being brought out as seconds, I really don’t think she’s going to have an issue!”

“That’s a relief.” Jessica gave a little, happy sigh. “You know, I honestly think the girls are looking forward to the wedding even more than we are!” 

“Well you can’t really blame them!” Frank hugged his wife-to-be and gave her a tender kiss on the forehead. “For us, it’s just the beginning of our lives together but for them it’s their grand finale! The climax of their life-story.” 

“That’s very true.” Jessica smiled. “I’m so glad we’re eating family at our wedding. I know girl-meat is girl-meat but I can’t imagine the meal being so special if all the girls were just ones we’d bought.”

“I know what you mean.” Frank agreed. “And although I’d never really thought about eating my nieces before they brought it up, I admit I was really looking forward to it before that documentary messed everything up and everyone went crazy for a few months! I know I still got to enjoy the girls we’d already killed but it wasn’t the same as live-cooking a loved-one! My stomach felt blue-balled!” He laughed.

“Well I’m very glad we got to give them a second opportunity!” chuckled Jessica, reaching down to grope his crotch through his trousers and finding him hard at the thought of cooking and eating all the delicious young girls. “And don’t you worry, we’ll make sure that belly of yours gets satisfied this time! But first, I think it’s time we satisfied another craving you seem to be having!” 

The next days seemed to pass incredibly slowly for the all the girls. Frank had called his nieces later that same evening to give them the news about the American and Canadian meat on the menu. Melody had seemed satisfied that Julia would be butchered and be nothing more than a tray of pre-cut meat by the time the wedding guests got to her. She admitted that if they had been displayed alive, side by side, she would have felt jealous every time a diner took a cut from the Canadian rather than her especially as, being almost two years older, she was likely to be the more developed of the pair. Megan was secretly quite pleased that no more spit-roast piggies were being added to the menu. She felt that she and Laura would provide plenty of that kind of meat and one more would just be too many!

The morning before the wedding, once they had showered, had breakfast and dressed in casual, comfortable clothes as suggested, the sisters’ dad drove them to the Country Club where they were met by Jessica and her daughters. The Bride-to-be excitedly showed the girls to their room, explaining that they would have full use of all the club’s facilities while they were there including the swimming pool and spa and, if they wanted to, they were welcome to watch any of the available pay-per-view movies and order room service. There was, she explained, no issue about what they ate that day although they would have to be careful the morning of the wedding day and manage with only a small breakfast and very light lunch. Today however, she grinned, there was no limit and she wanted them to enjoy themselves as much as possible!

“Speaking of enjoying yourselves,” the pretty blonde woman said with a chuckle, “Frank thinks he’s oh so very subtle but I’ve seen the way he looks at you girls.” Megan couldn’t help but blush a little – a fact that was not lost on Jessica. “I also know you spent a day with him where all of you expected you’d be cooked the next afternoon. Now,” she grinned cheekily, “I don’t know what you did to pass the time and I don’t want to know, any more than I want to know what you get up to tonight while Claire and I are in our own room and Frank is all alone in his. On a completely unrelated note, here’s a spare key-card to Frank’s room which is number two one five. Here,” she set the card down on the dressing table and grabbed the memo-pad with the hotel’s logo on it, “I’ll write it down so you don’t forget. Obviously I don’t expect you’ll be needing it but it’s useful to know which room he’ll be in. All alone all night. The night before you’re cooked.” If her wink had been any more theatrical it could have starred in Shakespeare! 

“Oh and I’m not just talking to you!” She told Megan who was already eyeing the key-card with interest. “Not that I’ve noticed you looking or anything,” Jessica teased Laura, “or showing yourself off by walking around with just a towel around your shoulders after the bath or anything like that, but I do happen to know that you and I have very similar taste in men and, since you’re dying for my wedding feast, I’m sure you would like to know that it’s all in a good cause! As for you two,” she turned to Melody and Daisy who were already, to nobody’s surprise, sat on the edge of the bed with the younger girl on the teenager’s lap, “have whatever kind of fun it is you two enjoy! Claire’s coming with me.” She took her youngest daughter by the hand. “If I don’t run into you before, have an awesome day and night and I’ll see you in the morning!”

“Wow! Your mum’s cooler than I thought!” Megan laughed, picking up the key-card and turning it around in her hands as if she hoped it would reveal some deep secret. “So offence!” she added quickly, worried that her comment might have sounded a little rude to Laura. 

“Don’t worry!” the ten year old laughed, “She’s cooler than I thought too! I never thought she’d be okay with… well,” she looked pointedly at the key-card in Megan’s hand, “you know!” Laura had thought Frank very handsome the first time they had been introduced and she could not help but notice the appreciative way he looked at her. He had been more open about complimenting her body and rather wolfish looks he would give her since she had agreed to be meat but it had started long before that. The hungry glances, the slightly wandering hands during hugs – nothing that could not be innocently explained away if he was called on it but still. Her mum was absolutely right that she had taken to showing off around him. Taking the lead from his own excuses, she had explained her frequent complete or partial nudity as getting to used to the idea of being food and that was no exactly a lie but a far bigger part of it was the thrill of catching Frank looking at her and clearly enjoying what she saw!

“It’s really early yet.” Melody reminded them. “Uncle Frank isn’t even checked in yet. Why don’t you go check out that spa Jessica mentioned? Get a nice massage and a beauty treatment or something? Make yourselves all pretty for Uncle Frank!” she teased. 

“Good idea!” Laura grinned. “What about you two?” she asked her sister and her teenage friend. “Are you coming?” 

“No, we’re going to stay here.” Daisy replied a little breathily. One of her hands was behind Melody’s back and, although they could not be certain, it looked to the other girls as if it was down the back of her jeans. What was in no dispute, however, was the fact that Melody’s hand was right up in the smaller girl’s inner thigh, caressing her through her pink shorts. 

“Did you see the bath in there?” Melody inclined her head towards the en suite, “We’re going to check that out!”

“Okay!” Megan giggled. “Have fun!”

“Just don’t have it too hot!” Laura cautioned her little sister teasingly, “You’re not supposed to boil until tomorrow!”

“Oh I won’t boil her, I swear!” Melody assured the ten year old with a wink, “Although I can’t promise we won’t get in a stew!” Both laughing, the spit-sisters made a quick check of the brochure on the dressing table to check that they were not expected to take anything with them then headed out to find the spa, leaving their biological sisters to their own soapy entertainment.

“Hi girls!” The young woman with bleached-blonde hair and slightly too much makeup greeted the spit-sisters as they entered the spa area of the Country Club hotel. “On your own?”

“Yes.” Megan smiled a little nervously. “Is that okay?”

“Of course!” The woman smiled politely, although the girls noticed that the smile did not seem to extend to her eyes. “All guests are welcome to use the facilities. Can I take your room number, please? And the name it was booked under?” Megan gave the number and Uncle Frank’s name, assuming it was he who had made the booking. The woman typed in details, clearly not expecting them to be legitimate as the girls did not exactly look like the Country Club’s typical patrons. “Oh!” She forgot to hide her surprise when the girls’ details came up on her screen. Suddenly her whole manner changed.

“I see you’re booked in for tonight then our catering team are preparing you tomorrow, is that right?” 

“Yup!” Megan grinned, “We’re being cooked for our Uncle’s wedding!” 

“Well I’m sure you’ll both be delicious!” The woman smiled, this time with genuine warmth, looking the girls up and down. “You know, I’m not sure what you had in mind for your session with us today but we do offer a meat-girl package you might be interested in? It includes the normal sauna access, hot-tub etcetera and of course a manicure and pedicure but also full body-hair removal and a deep-tissue massage to really tenderise your muscles. What do you think?”

Laura glanced at Megan.

“Sounds good?” she suggested to her friend. 

“Yup!” Megan grinned. “Let’s go for it!” She turned to the receptionist. “Two meat-girl packages, please!” The woman beamed, presumably happy at her up-sell, and entered a few more instructions on the computer so the treatments could be charged to the room.

“Lovely.” She reached under the counter and took out two packages in clear plastic bags, filled with what looked like folded white towels. “There’s a towel and a robe in each one,” she explained, “please go through to the changing room and put all your clothes into one of the lockers. You can wear the robe if you want to cover up while you’re in the spa. Someone will come find you for your treatments. Have fun!” 

Excitedly, the girls took the packages and went through the swing-doors beyond the reception desk. They did not lead immediately into the changing area but rather to a sort of corridor with a counter running along the far wall equipped with mirrors and hair-dryers, presumably for patrons to use for fixing their hair and maybe putting on makeup after they used to spa.

“Is there a men’s and women’s changing room?” Laura asked, a little puzzled, as they emerged into a fairly standard-looking changing room with wooden benches and banks of lockers which seemed to use combination keypads rather than keys.

“I don’t think so.” Megan observed. “I think the spa is unisex.”

“So men and women just walk around naked together?” Laura gasped, a little surprised. 

“Not feeling shy are you?” teased Megan. “You know there’s going to be men at the wedding tomorrow too, right?”

“True!” Laura giggled and set down her bag on one of the benches. “At least we’ve got the changing room to ourselves for now!” Megan had to sit down to untie the laces of her trainers but Laura remained standing, kicking off her sandals and wiggling her cute toes before pulling her light blue summer dress up over her head, leaving her dressed only in panties which were mostly an even paler blue with little pictures of rainbows and unicorns on them. Megan quickly pulled off her t-shirt and wriggled out of her jeans. Her own panties were plain white and neither girl was wearing any sort of bra. Soon both were naked and taking the opportunity to admire each other’s bodies appraisingly. 

Neither found other girls desirable the way Melody did but both could appreciate attractiveness when they saw it and enjoyed looking at the other girl’s body and imagining how it would taste when cooked. While Megan had a definite belly and would have described herself as chubby, Laura had a general all-over soft meatiness. Her young meat looked very tender and Megan was in no doubt how delicious she would be!

After a minute or so of commenting positively on each other’s meat and discussing how they thought the different cuts would taste, the girls took the robes and towels out of the bags and shoved their clothes in to keep them together then, following instructions on the door, selected a locker each and set easy to remember combinations. Not that it would matter too much if their clothes did get stolen as they were being cooked the next day and did not plan to spend too much of the interim time wearing them but securing their belongings was as much a habit as a necessity. 

Once they were ready, dressed in their white towelling robes which were luxuriously soft and carrying their equally soft towels over their arms, the girls left the changing room and began to explore the spa. 

Meanwhile, back in the hotel room, Melody was running a bath in the large tub ready to enjoy with her young friend. She had left Daisy laying on the bed watching a movie and was pleased to see that the bathroom also had a television, albeit smaller, mounted high on the wall but easily visible from the bath with the same selection of on-demand movies and TV shows available. 

As the water continued to pour in and churn up mountains of frothy white bubbles, Melody slowly took off her clothes and folded them loosely on top of the bin in the corner. She had been wearing as bra for nearly two years but still was not really used to it. In fact, she could not help wondering if any women ever found them comfortable to wear or perhaps they simply stopped thinking about it after a while. She gave her customary sigh of relief as she unclipped the back and slipped the garment off her shoulders. Never having to wear one of those again was certainly a big advantage of getting eaten! She almost wished she could set fire to it, or at least throw it in the rubbish bin, but she realised it was still pretty early in the day and she might need to put it back on later so, a little reluctantly, she dropped it on top of the pile of other clothes then peeled off her thin, lacy panties. 

After checking that the water in the bath was still coming out the right temperature, the teenager admired her naked body in the mirror, gently cupping and lifting her small breast, imagining the feeling of having it sliced off her chest. What would people take first? She wondered. Her buttocks and thighs felt nice and meaty as did her upper arms and she knew her dad was a big fan of pork-belly – would he take some slices from there? What about her plump, shaved pussy? Would that be one of the first parts to go or would everyone be too polite to take it. She ran a hand across her ribs – would she still be alive by the time those were hacked from her torso to go on the grill? The thought of her beautiful young body being cut to pieces while she was restrained and helpless made her incredibly excited and that most tender meat between her legs tingle most delightfully. She wanted nothing more than to see to that very particular itch with her experienced finger-tips but resisted the urge. She had other plans that would help see to that problem.

“Daisy?” She called out into the main room, “Bath’s nearly ready. Can you come in here?” Knowing how younger children could be and picturing her friend’s reluctance to leave the movie unfinished she quickly added, “There’s a screen in here too. We can finish the movie in the bath!” This reassurance seemed to do that trick.

“Coming!” Daisy called brightly, hit the button on the remote to stop the movie and hopped off the bed. Entering the bathroom, she saw Melody already naked and sat on the edge of the bath, smiling at her. Daisy stopped in her tracks for a moment and looked at the older girl with the same mixture of admiration and jealousy as she had during the dress fitting. Admiration of her beauty and blossoming figure and jealously that it was a shape she herself would never attain. She was only distracted for a moment, however, and noticing that her movie was cued up on the TV above the bath, ready to be resumed exactly where she had stopped it, the seven year old went to pull off her t-shirt. 

“No, wait!” Melody stopped her gently, putting out her hand then standing and crossing to where the small girl stood. “I’d like to undress you, if I may?” Daisy was not sure why Melody wanted to do this – she was more than capable of dressing and undressing herself and hadn’t needed any help with that sort of thing since she was five but, on the other hand, she could not deny there was a certain appeal in having this very beautiful, older girl take care of her in this was. 

“Sure!” She grinned and held her arms up in the air helpfully. Kneeling in front of her, Melody gently untucked her light green t-shirt and pulled it up over her head, revealing her pudgy little belly and chest, then pulled it off her arms, leaving Daisy tousel-haired and grinning. Next she untied the string of the little girl’s peach-coloured shorts and lowered them to the floor before helping them off the ends of her legs along with her sandals. Licking her lips a little, Melody slowly eased down Daisy’s Hello Kitty panties while the small girl wiggled her hips to assist. 

Soon, both the girls were naked. Still kneeling in front of her, Melody reached up and gently stroked Daisy’s chest, running her hands down her belly then around her hips to her cute, round bottom. Grabbing a meaty buttock on each hand, the teenager pulled the younger girl towards her. Daisy did not resist and, full of curiosity, stepped forward so that Melody was close enough to kiss her chest, in the middle at first then moving to first her left nipple then her right, sucking on them first then biting very gently with her teeth. Slowly, Melody’s kisses made their way down Daisy’s plump belly and below. Daisy gasped as Melody’s tongue began to probe and explore between her smooth lips. 

“Do you like that?” Melody paused and looked up at the little girl’s face. Daisy nodded, her eyes wide and her face smiling. “Good!” Melody smiled warmly up at her. “There’s so many things I can show you and teach you while we’re alone if you would like me to?”

“Yes, please.” Daisy replied quietly, the paused movie all but forgotten. Melody stood up and took her little lover by the hand. 

“Awesome!” She grinned at her. “Come on, I think the bath is ready!”

“Don’t climb too high!” Jessica cautioned her little daughter as she happily scrambled up the climbing frame that resembled a giant spider’s web made from this rope. Even as she was speaking, it struck the young mum as a little odd to be worrying about the safety of a child who was going to be killed and cooked the next day but certain habits come instinctively to a mother. Besides, if Claire were to fall and badly injure herself, breaking an arm or a leg, she would be faced with the decision of either spending the rest of their last day together in hospital and having her in a cast, possibly in a lot of pain and discomfort and grumbling at the wedding or taking her straight to the kitchen, having her put out of her misery and her body kept refrigerated until it was time for dinner which would mean doing without her little flower-girl at the wedding which, after all, was supposed to be a family event. No, all in all, it was better that she exercise the same level of vigilance over the four year old that day as she would on any other. 

Jessica had planned for it to be a normal mother-and-daughter day, without thinking about what was going to happen to her little girl the next day. It was something she had agreed to and was perfectly okay with but she still did not really like to think too much about it, especially in relation to Claire who, she was fairly sure, had only gone along with the idea because her older sisters had and it seemed to her like the thing to do. Yet as she looked at the little girl, barely more than a toddler, clambering around the ropes like a little monkey with her chubby thighs emerging from the shorts that barely covered her noticeably round butt and her vest caught on one of the ropes, showing off her belly, all Jessica could think of was how delicious she was going to taste. She could not help but imagine the soft, lightly tanned skin roasted a deep golden brown and that belly, stuffed with breadcrumbs, vegetables, herbs and spices, bulging with a line of stitches running down the middle. 

It was a warm day and several small children, Claire’s age and younger, were in the paddling pool. Some were in clammy, wet underwear but most were nude and, try as she might, Jessica could not help imaging the pool as a kind of buffet or lobster tank at a restaurant. Eyeing up the selection of cute little butts, pussies, bellies and limbs on display, she could not help imagining how each child might taste and the different ways they could be cooked. She was snapped out of her ponderings only when Claire ran over asking to be pushed on the swing. 

After about an hour in the playground, Claire was feeling tired and Jessica suggested they go back to the room for something to eat. As they walked, holding hands, Claire complained that she was feeling all sticky and sweaty from playing so Jessica suggested she could have a bath or shower before lunch. Claire pondered this for a moment before opting for a shower as, to her mind, baths were things that happened just before bed and she was not ready to go to bed yet! 

Realising that it was a busy time of day and room-service would probably not come all that quickly, Jessica suggested that they choose what they wanted before Claire’s shower so they would not have to wait too long afterwards. For once, she told the excited little girl, she could have absolutely anything she wanted as long as she promised not to make herself sick! Laying on her tummy on the bed, Claire looked at the pictures of the children’s menu presented on the final page of the main menu. After much careful deliberation, she opted for a burger and chips. And chicken nuggets. And a pizza. And baked beans. Followed by icecream with strawberry sauce and sprinkles!

“Wow! You sure you can eat all that?” Jessica laughed, knowing full well that her daughter would manage less than half of it and, not liking to see food go to waste, she would end up finishing most of it herself. “Careful you don’t go pop!” She pounced on Claire and began to tickle her while the child giggled hysterically. “Mind you, if you do eat all of that, it will save the cooks some time tomorrow!” 

“Why’s that?” Claire asked, pausing in her struggle to escape the tickle-monster.

“Because your tummy will already be stuffed!” Jessica laughed, lifting up Claire’s top and blowing a big raspberry on her belly. 

As the small girl continued to giggle and squirm, Jessica sat up and picked up the phone by the bed, pressing 0 for Reception then placing the order for her daughter’s lavish lunch, making sure to only order a salad for herself so that she would have room for all of Claire’s leftovers. It made her a little sad to do so as there were so many delicious-looking items on the adult menu but none so delicious-looking as the giggling little item on the bed next to her. Tomorrow would be the day she got to indulge in the best food – today was Claire’s day to be spoiled and treated. 

The woman at reception agreed that the food would be delivered in one hour and Jessica thanked her before putting down the phone. 

“Now, let’s get you undressed!” She grinned, patting Claire on her shorts-clad backside. The little girl sat up happily and held up her arms for her mum to pull off her vest then lay on her back and pushed down with her feet, thrusting her hips into the air. Jessica took hold of the elastic of both her shorts and panties and pulled them off in one motion leaving the giggling four year old naked on the bed. Claire folder her arms behind her head, crossed her feet and lay as if she was sunbathing. Jessica could not help but run her eyes over the meaty little body – she could almost smell the delicious cooked meat. 

“You’re definitely going to be a very tasty little chicken!” Jessica informed her happy daughter. “In fact I don’t think I want to wait until tomorrow!” she teased with a wolfish grin. “I’m going to gobble you up right now!” With that, she pounced on her daughter again but instead of tickling, she acted like a wild animal trying to eat her, complete with snapping teeth and growling. Claire giggled again and tried to defend herself as her mother playfully nipped at her belly and chest, occasionally flicking out her tongue and licking the little girl’s salty skin. Slowly she moved from pantomiming big bites to making real little gentle nips, interspersed with kisses. At first she focussed on Claire’s cute pot-belly but then moved up and tickled each nipple with the tip of her tongue. Her heart beating very rapidly, Jessica looked between her daughter’s flailing legs and slowly licked her lips. 

Although her marriage to her late husband had been a very happy and physical one, and her sex life with Frank was extremely active, Jessica had never been exclusively into men. From her sexual awakening in her early teens right up until she met and fell for her first husband, she had just as many girlfriends as boyfriends. Now she was looking down at her four year old daughter’s smooth, thick, juicy-looking pussy. She had seen it thousands of times before of course but this time felt like something new. For the first time she was seeing it as a source of sexual pleasure and exploration rather than just another part of her child’s body she needed to keep clean. She was already exploring the small girl’s body with her lips and tongue, why not go a little further?

While Claire continued to giggle, Jessica slowly lowered her face and began to explore the small girl’s smooth opening with her tongue. She had never experienced this with a girl so young before – the youngest body she had ever explored was when she was thirteen with another girl her own age. She could not help noticing how similar yet different the tiny girl’s immature pussy felt. One thing was clear from the happy noises Claire was making, however – Jessica’s technique worked just as well on a four year old as it did on an adult! 

In the spa, Megan and Laura were enjoying one of the hot-tubs and were pleased to find that they could order drinks to be brought to them. As their status as meat-girls was noted on the hotel’s system, they were allowed to order alcohol yet, as neither were experienced drinkers, they had taken the advice of the young woman who took their order and gone for a half-and-half mix of white wine and lemonade in a champagne flutes. The resulting drink was sweet and easy to drink with just enough of a kick to make them feel a little giggly. They certainly felt sophisticated and very grown-up, relaxing in the warm, bubbling water with their drinks.

The spa was well-patronised without being busy and no area so far had felt especially crowded. At first, Laura had been a little self-conscious about walking around naked with so many strangers, including men, around and had kept her robe on whenever possible but it had not taken her long to realise that, since everybody was naked, nobody really cared and, as Megan had pointed out, she was likely to get far more attention at the wedding wandering around nude in front of the clothed guests so she might as well get used to it. 

Although the hot-tub was easily big enough to hold ten adults comfortably and maybe as many as fifteen if they were intimate friends, the spit-sisters were only sharing it with two other people at that time – an elderly couple staying at the hotel for their fiftieth wedding anniversary. They had been curious about the girls and had asked them in a friendly way about their visit. Megan had excitedly explained that they were there for a family wedding at which they would be the main course! The old lady had seemed pleased to hear this and happily recounted how her two younger sisters had been among the first British girls to be cooked at the first Sidney’s in the UK and how she would have liked to have joined them but the age restrictions were much tighter at the time and she had been too old. By the time the age limit was raised far enough that she could have thought about volunteering, she was already married with small children and it didn’t seem fair on them.

She went on to explain how one of her daughters and several of her granddaughters had gone on to be cooked, some at restaurants but most at family parties so she could understand how excited the girls must be to be on the menu for the wedding. 

“Hello.” A young man of maybe nineteen or twenty, dressed in the uniform of the spa came over and leant forward to talk to the girls. “Are you Laura and Megan?” The girls confirmed that they were. “Great!” the young man smiled at them, making both girls’ hearts flutter a little and Laura push her chest forward slightly, subconsciously emphasising her small breasts. “I’m Steve. I’ve come to take you for your treatments.” The girls exchanged goodbyes with the elderly couple who wished them good luck and expressed the hope that they would enjoy themselves at the wedding then climbed out of the hot-tub onto the decking. Both felt somewhere between anxious and excited to be stood naked in front of this handsome young man but Steve did not appear to be ogling them or even particularly looking. Perhaps he simply saw so many naked girls as part of his work that he had all but stopped noticing. 

“You’re welcome to put your robes on,” he told the dripping girls, “or just carry them. We’re not going far.” As he started to lead the way towards a door in the far wall he smiled over his shoulder at the girls who had both opted to carry their robes over their arms, hiding the front of their bodies. “Honestly girls,” he chuckled, “you really don’t have to be shy around me. I’ve seen it all before and honestly,” he winked cheekily, “you don’t have that much of interest to me anyway! Now if you had an older brother with you, that might be another matter!” Both girls chuckled but felt a strange mix of relief and disappointment. On the one hand, if Steve was gay then they did not have to feel self-conscious about him looking at their naked bodies, or for that matter, take it personally if he seemed disinterested. On the other hand, it meant that no amount of flirting or flaunting would get them anywhere with this handsome young man. 

“Guess we just have to save ourselves for Frank!” Laura whispered to Megan and both girls giggled. 

“Yup!” Megan agreed. “Pretty sure he’s up for buying what we’re selling!” 

If Steve heard the girls’ hushed conversation, he made no comment as he ushered them through the door into a room lit with soft, purple-tinted mood-lighting. Gentle, relaxing music was playing through the speakers mounted high on the wall and, set into the floor, were four troughs, slightly longer and wider than typical bath-tubs. A young woman in the same uniform as Steve was waiting for them in there. The girls noticed a trolley with two large tubs on it.

“Hi there!” The young woman grinned, apparently far more genuinely happy to see them than the receptionist had been at first. “I’m Kelly. I’ll be helping Steve with your treatments.” The girls smiled in that friendly but slightly awkward way everyone does when introduced to new people. “What we’re going to do here is completely remove all your body hair. Now I see you’re both pretty smooth already,” she glanced pointedly down to the girls’ hairless vulvae – Megan’s kept smooth with hair removal cream and Laura’s still naturally so, “but you’d be amazed how much thin, almost invisible hair you have all over your body!” Laura absent-mindedly ran a hand along her forearm. She knew that her arms were quite hairy for a girl as some of her friends liked to tease her about it, although never in an especially mean way. “You probably won’t notice most of it until it’s gone,” Kelly continued, “but trust me, you’ll be surprised how velvety-soft your skin fells afterwards!” 

“It’s a special two-part chemical reaction.” Steve explained in response to the unasked question Megan had just opened her mouth to form. Clearly he was used to women and girls prepping themselves for the kitchen wanting to know how it worked. “Completely painless and non-toxic. What happens is we rub you all over, apart from your faces, with the gel in these pots, then you get into the bath and the liquid in the bath reacts with the gel to dissolve any hair. Neither part of their own will do anything which is why we don’t need to wear gloves and, although we’ll try to keep your hair out of the bath,” he gestured at the tubs which, the girls noticed, had moulded head-rests at one end, “but if a little trails in, it shouldn’t be a problem!” 

“Ah!” Laura grinned. “That’s really clever!” 

“That’s exactly what I said when Steve explained it to me!” Kelly replied with a chuckle before leaning in and whispering conspiratorially. “You know, when I started, I couldn’t resist having a go myself so I got Steve to give me the treatment after work one evening, that’s how I know how it feels afterwards! Mind you,” she chuckled, “you girls are really lucky you’re getting cooked tomorrow. I was itchy for a week once the hair started growing back! You won’t have to experience that at least!” The girls giggled. 

“Right!” Steve smiled, “Let’s get started shall we? Laura, Kelly will see to you and I’ll do Megan, if you’ll pardon the expression!” Both he and Megan blushed a little as he caught the unintentional double entendre, making Kelly and Laura giggle, but soon everyone composed themselves and the young spa employees started their work, having the girls stand with feet apart and arms by their sides, held slightly outwards, as they coated their meaty young bodies in the cool gel.

Megan had assumed that the gel would feel slimy and unpleasant but, once it was on, she simply felt wet as if she had just got out of the bath. The warmth of the room stopped her feeling uncomfortable or cold and, although she knew Steve had no sexual interest in her or any other girl, she still enjoyed the feeling of his hands as he smeared the gel over every inch of her naked body, stopping only at the base of her neck.

From what she could tell, Laura appeared to be enjoying the experience too. Although she was being coated by Kelly and was not, herself, into girls, a caress is a caress and a hand gently rubbing gel onto your skin feels nice no matter who it belongs to. Plus, being a girl, Kelly knew very well what a girl likes to feel and took extra care around the ten year old’s intimate areas, even slipping the tips of her fingers between Laura’s chubby lips and giving her a discrete, intimate massage that caused Laura to bite her lip and her eyes to go wide. 

“Will the other girls need to do this?” Megan asked when Steve pronounced her finished. “Like, later tonight or in the morning?” 

“They’re welcome to come along later if they want to.” Kelly smiled. “This is the nicest and most relaxing way to remove body hair but regular cream like you probably use at home will do the job just as well. Any meat-girls we’re due to process who haven’t been registered as having this treatment within the last forty eight hours get given a pot of cream to use. Most prefer to do it in their rooms if they’re staying here but there’s showers in the kitchen too. I help out there sometimes. Of course if you leave it until then, you tend to get a bit of a rushed and businesslike experience. You two definitely made the right choice coming here!” 

Both girls thought about their sisters and Laura wondered if her mum knew that Claire would need some variation on this treatment too. From experience, Megan knew that the cream was quite uncomfortable and itchy and could even feel like it was burning so she definitely planned on recommending this alternative to Melody when they got back to the room. She could not help giggle a little at the thought of what her big sister might be getting up to now that she had been left alone with a new willing little play-toy! Daisy’s friend Stephanie and the cousins from America and Canada who were arriving in the morning would presumably have to make do with the quick showers in the kitchen just before they were cooked. 

With a little assistance from the workers, the two girls stepped into the tubs and slipped under until only their heads were dry. The built-in head-rests made it easy to relax in the warm liquid without worrying about needing to float or keep their heads up. The liquid, which felt just like normal water but had a slight chemical odour and appeared to be very pale blue rather than perfectly clear, was warm and the music and lighting designed to be relaxing. Even ‘though it was the middle of the day, both girls were soon asleep. 

Jessica had been having so much fun teaching Claire her fun new games that she almost forgot that she had ordered food. Taking a break from sucking on the four year old’s tiny nipple while she slid her index finger in and out of her moist little opening, the young bride-to-be noticed the time. It was a little over forty minutes since she had ordered and had been told the food would be delivered in an hour. 

“Oops!” She chuckled, leaning down to give her little daughter a playfully loud kiss on the lips – something shed often did which caused her to giggle, “I was supposed to be getting you cleaned up and all I’ve done is get you messier!” Picking up the little girl and giving her proportionally big round bottom a squeeze, imagining how juicy and delicious it would be roasted, Jessica carried her into the bathroom and set her down next to the shower while she fiddled with the controls to get the temperature just right. Moments later, Claire was under the warm just being lathered all young body by her mum who wasn’t sure whether she was more hungry or horny for her right then! Knowing that the food would be along any moment, Jessica quickly rinsed the small girl off and wrapped her in one of the fluffy white towels. If she wanted to, she could get dressed properly after lunch but, knowing her daughter’s eating habits, it seemed far more sensible that she eat in the nude! 

In another room not too far away, Daisy had finally resumed her movie, laying in the bath that seemed to have some sort of warming element built in that stopped the water from going cold, laying back using Melody’s small but soft breasts as a pillow while the older girl gently stroked her chest with one hand and her belly with the other, occasionally sliding her hand down to give a little tickle between her legs. Both girls were exhausted from their play and more than satisfied, happy to lay and cuddle in the warm water for the rest of the movie. 

By the time the other girls returned from the spa it was already late afternoon. Daisy and Melody had not long got out the bath and were laying, still naked, on towels spread out of the bed. They had been gently caressing and exploring each other’s bodies but stopped when their sisters arrived, sitting up to welcome them.

The spit-sisters had not bothered putting their clothes back on but, having sought permission first, had worn the spa bath-robes back to the room. Megan had suggested that they simply walk back naked in preparation for the next day but Laura was not quite ready to do that yet, explaining that she was looking forward to showing off her meat but not until the actual party. 

Excitedly, they told the two who had stayed in the room about the spa and the treatments on offer there, suggesting that Melody and Daisy might want to check it out too. As if to illustrate the point, Laura untied and shrugged off her robe, inviting the others to touch her all over and feel how velvety-smooth she was. This was not an invitation that Melody needed to be given twice! She agreed that a relaxing soak in a warm tub after receiving a full-body rub-down sounded a much nicer way to prepare her meat than having her hair burned off by some caustic cream! 

Taking her own robe off so that all four of them were naked, as it would be the next day, Megan excitedly told the others about the massage that had followed the hair-removal and how the pedicure had tickled. By the time she was finished talking, Melody and Daisy were definitely sold! 

It occurred to Megan, however, that she and Laura had not had lunch and she was starting to feel rather hungry. The others confirmed that they had not eaten either, having got rather distracted, they claimed, by the movies they had watched. This excuse fooled nobody and made the other two giggle. Since the spit-sisters didn’t want to be feeling too bloated when they went to have their wicked way with Frank and the others wanted a reasonable amount of time to visit the spa, they agreed that they would order room service and have one big meal that would function as both lunch and dinner. 

Back in Jessica’s room, Claire was laying on her tummy enjoying a cartoon while her mother gently stroked her backside. She had been offered that a child’s bed could be brought into the room but she had declined, wanting to hold her baby girl while she slept one last time. It was still too early for bed, however, even for a four year old, and the weather outside was still lovely and warm so Jessica suggested they go for a little walk and look at the lake where the wedding ceremony itself would be taking place. If there were not too many people about, she promised the little girl who had, as predicted, eaten just over a third of the feast she had ordered, leaving her mother to polish off the rest and very grateful that she had only ordered a salad for herself, they could go for a little swim in the lake without suits – something she knew Claire particularly enjoyed. 

The rest of the afternoon passed especially happily for everyone and, when evening came, Jessica tucked her tired and sleepy little daughter into the King-size bed and slipped in naked beside her, holding her around the tummy and feeling the warmth of her little body against hers. When Melody and Daisy got back to the room from the spa they found Megan and Laura just on their way out, this time not even wearing the fairly modest robes but dressed only in towels wrapped around their chests and hanging barely lower than their butts. 

“Good luck!” Melody chuckled as they exchanged hugs.

“Thanks!” Her sister giggled. “Don’t wait up!”

“You sure this is the right room?” Lauren giggled as Megan fumbled with the key-card. “We don’t want to give some sweet old lady a heart attack!” 

“No!” Megan whispered, “This is definitely it! Look!” She held up the piece of paper on which Jessica had written the room number then held it next to the number on the door to show that it matched. The light on the locking mechanism turned green and there was an audible mechanical click. Cautiously, the twelve year old pushed the door open and the two excited, horny, towel-clad girls entered the room. 

At first they were disappointed as the room appeared to be empty but then they spotted Frank’s suitcase on top of the wardrobe and his suit for the wedding hanging up on the door. A kind of static hiss was coming from the slightly open door of the en suite bathroom and they realised that he must be taking a shower.

“Room service!” Megan called, lowering her voice and attempting an Eastern European accent. While the tried to stifle their giggles, the girls heard the shower switch off. 

“Be there in a second!” Frank shouted. Quickly, the girls shed their towels and hopped up onto the bed, posing on their sides like nude models in classic paintings. “Weird.” They heard Frank mutter as he pottered about the bathroom. “I don’t remember ordering any...” The man’s face when he entered the room, hair dripping and a towel wrapped around his waist, to see his niece and step-daughter reclining naked on the bed was an absolute picture! Megan wished she had brought her phone with her to take a photograph.

“Two fresh meat-girls!” She informed him in the same accent she had affected before. “Isn’t that what you ordered?” 

“Umm, what are you...” Frank tried to ask, unable to hide what was going on beneath the towel. “Laura, I don’t think you mum would...”

“Relax, silly!” Laura giggled, sitting up on her knees and patting the patch of bed between herself and Megan, inviting him to join them. “Who do you think gave us the key to your room?” 

“Wow!” Frank chuckled. “And there was me thinking I couldn’t love her any more than I already did!” He sat on the edge of the bed between the two naked girls, a space they had intentionally made a tight squeeze. 

“I guess it’s a wedding present for you and a going away or thank you present for us!” Laura giggled, stroking Frank’s shoulders before shocking him with a surprisingly passionate kiss on the lips!”

“You won’t be needing this for a while!” Megan yanked the towel from around his waist while her friend and spit-sister guided him down onto the bed. It was no surprise to either girl to see that Frank was rock hard under the towel. Clearly Laura’s crush on him was not one-sided – a fact she had often suspected but was very pleased to have confirmed. 

“We need your help!” Megan lay beside her uncle and ran her fingers over his chest while Laura straddled him and positioned herself ready to have her ten year old cherry popped. “It’s been months since you helped to stretch me out for the spit and I’m worried I’ve tightened up again.” She put on a mock-concerned voice and made her eyes go wide. “And poor Laura here has never had anything inside her bigger than her own finger and she’s worried the big old spit is going to hurt. You wouldn’t want her to get hurt but that stretching, would you?” 

Frank, still not entirely trusting that this was not some kind of trap or set-up but feeling too horny to worry too much either way looked up at his naked stepdaughter smiling down at him with those dazzling blue eyes of her.

“Nope!” He chuckled, “Can’t be having that, can we?”

“You sure you don’t mind me going first?” Laura turned to her friend. 

“Not at all!” Megan grinned. “This is your first time, after all and I’ve already had him!” She giggled. “Don’t worry,” She winked at the younger girl and stretched her arm down so that he fingers could caress her own eager pussy, “I can keep myself warm until you’re ready for a break!” 

Returning from the spa, having enjoyed the treatments every bit as much as their sisters, Melody and Daisy shed their robes and slipped naked together into the large, soft bed. 

“Something tells me the others aren’t going to be disturbing us tonight!” Melody observed as she stroked the smaller girl’s hair and kissed her tenderly on the forehead.

“No?” Daisy teased. “You don’t think Frank will get bored after half an hour and chuck them out?”

“Not if the night Megan and I spent with him is anything to go by!” laughed Melody. 

“Really?” Daisy’s eyes turned wide and she looked a little jealous. “I didn’t know you were… you know, into that sort of thing?” 

“I wanted to try, to see what it was like!” Melody shrugged and kissed her warm little companion again. “I didn’t hate it. He knows what he’s doing and those two are in for a great night but,” she grinned slyly, “I think ours is going to be much better!” 

By the time morning came, everyone was more than satisfied! As was often her way, Claire had woken up in the night and wanted cuddles but that night, she had been given so much more and Jessica had taught her a few little tricks in turn, learning that having a partner with such tiny hands and an adventurous and curious spirit had distinct advantages. There was not an inch of each other’s bodies that Melody and Daisy had not explored with fingers and tongues and, waking up between two naked, sweaty but very happy little girls, Frank could not help worrying about whether he was actually going to be able to walk down to the lake for the wedding ceremony!

Once everyone had showered and had breakfast, the girls only being allowed a small amount – enough to keep them from being uncomfortably hungry until their big moment, preparations began in earnest for the day. 

Since Jessica was too busy getting ready herself, her mother who had arrived early in the morning, being given a lift by Megan and Melody’s parents, took Claire to the room where the other four girls were getting ready and, helped by the sisters’ mum, helped them with their hair and makeup and got them into their bridesmaids’ dresses with the lace-up underwear beneath. Laura, Claire and Daisy were pleased to have their Grandma around on their last morning with Megan and Melody finding her a very sweet and pleasant lady and glad of the chance to have met her. While their mum was helping the five girls, their dad had gone for a last pre-wedding drink with Frank in the Country Club bar. 

Once all five girls were ready, the women who had been helping ushered them out of the room and down the corridor to Jessica’s room where they found her having the finishing touches put to her makeup. 

“Wow!” she gushed as the bridesmaids filed into the room. “You all look amazing! So beautiful!” Although she had thought the style of dress a little young for her, even Melody was pleased with this compliment. A few moments later, a smartly-dressed man arrived to tell her that the minibus to take her and the bridesmaids down to the lake, a luxury booked so that they would not risk dirtying their white dresses or shoes on the otherwise fifteen-minute walk, was ready and waiting. 

Down by the lake, the families and friends of the happy couple were all excitedly mingling and chatting while they waiting for the fun and celebrations to begin. Most excited of all, of course, were the girls who would be joining the bridesmaids on the menu. Since the symbolic undressing was something that only involved the bridesmaids themselves and not all the meat-girls, they were dressed much like the rest of the guests in attire suitable for an important but fairly informal summer party. 

Stephanie, Daisy’s best friend who would be joining her in the pot was sat with her parents close to the front of the rows of collapsible chairs that had been set out facing the lake with a floral archway in front. The pretty, slim little girl with black hair cut into a bob was wearing a dark blue satin dress with nothing underneath. Had she been allowed, she would have spent the whole day in the nude but Jessica had explained to her parents that there would be plenty of time for nudity back at the main building while dinner was being set up and the girls who needed to be prepared in the kitchen were seen to. Like all the guest meat-girls, she had visited the kitchen that morning and been given a quick rub-down with the hair removal cream before showering off. When the time for cooking came, she would be able to get straight into the pot. 

Their fellow pot-mate, Courtney, a beautiful tanned blonde with green eyes and perfect American teeth was sat with the rest of her family including various aunts, uncles and cousins various ages. She was wearing a very thin salmon-pink dress which was rather low-cut at the front, although at only eight years old she had no cleavage to show off. The dress was held up with spaghetti straps which held the front barely high enough to cover her nipples. Unlike Stephanie, the trim, athletic young gymnast had opted to wear a small pair of lacy panties since they made her feel more mature and she liked the way she looked wearing them and nothing else in front of the mirror. When the time came to remove her clothes, she would be happy to take her time and make a little show of it rather than racing to be nude as quickly as possible.

Sat next to her was her little sister Chelsea who was dressed to match Courney, right down to hair style. This was not much of a surprise as the girls were very similar in appearance although Courtney was, of course, taller. Chelsea was also less toned than her big sister with an appealing amount of baby-fat over her whole body – she was sure to make a delicious, juicy turkey!

The final meat-girl among the wedding guests was Julia, the Canadian sixteen year old who had been looking forward to this day, or what it would bring for her at least, longer than anyone! She had dark, dirty-blonde hair very similar to Laura and Daisy and was not especially tall but had a very respectable pair of breasts and a pleasantly curvy figure which was currently being barely concealed by a tight green strapless dress which reached almost to the floor with a slit up one side revealing her entire leg up to the hip. She was also wearing an elegant darker green, broad-brimmed hat which matched her shoes. When the two smallest girls were taken to the kitchen, she would go with them but not to be gutted, stuffed and roasted as they would be but rather to be completely butchered, chopped up into small cuts of meat ready for the barbecue. The thought gave her a powerful thrill of expectation. 

There was a general quieting down as Frank arrived along with his three groomsmen which included Megan and Melody’s dad. He took his place at the front, to one side of the arch with the officiate in the middle, and took a deep breath. After receiving a signal that the bridal party had arrived, the quartet stuck up the wedding march and Jessica began to walk down the aisle of grass between the rows of chairs, her father by her side, the four bridesmaids walking just behind and little Claire going ahead of her, strewing her path with petals from the small whicker basket she carried. 

Everyone stood as the bride and her entourage passed and Frank beamed warmly when he saw her, taking her by the hand for the ceremony which was brief but beautiful. It seemed like no time at all before the newly-wed couple were given the go-ahead to kiss, to the applause and encouraging cheers of their guests. 

The formal business of the day concluded, it was time for the real fun that everyone had been waiting for to begin!

The wedding ceremony complete, Frank turned to the guests who were still seated in their rows and, while holding his new wife’s hand, made an announcement.

“It really is lovely to see so many of you here,” he began to polite applause, “especially those of you who have travelled from abroad to share this special day with us!” He smiled and gave a little wave in the direction of the American and Canadian families. “And as most of you know, our lovely bridesmaids, along with some of the rest of you, have agreed to give us a wonderful wedding present.” He indicated the five girls with a wave of his arm, prompting more applause. “They have agreed to form the main components of a great feast we can share with all of you! Come on, girls,” he smiled, “come forward!” 

The four bridesmaids and one petal girl did as he asked and, as previously arranged, lined up with Claire, the youngest, in the middle, Laura and Daisy, he sisters and also the next oldest, either side of her then Megan and Melody at either end of the line. Daisy could see that Stephanie was looking a little jealous buy grinning none the less. 

“We will undress them here, in front of you all,” Frank explained, “as the final act of our wedding ceremony. Then we invite you all to make your way back up to the club house patio where they will be cooked and served, along with our other delightful volunteers.” 

Megan could feel herself quivering with excitement as she waited to be stripped. It was not so much that the people would be looking at her naked body but the idea of having her clothes taken away like this made her feel even more like nothing but meat and that feeling gave her quite a thrill. She wondered if they newly-weds would start at one end and work their way along and, if so, which end would they start? But instead they went first to little Claire in the middle. 

The small girl smiled happily as her mum crouched down in front of her, took the basket and set it down on the grass. Then, as if she were simply being helped to prepare for a bath, she held up her arms and her new step-dad pulled her dress up over her head before smoothing her hair back down and giving her a little kiss on the top of her head. Next, Jessica carefully unlaced the peach ribbon which held her diaper-esque underwear together. Once unlaced, they did not need to be taken down, just slipped away from her hips, leaving the youngster completely naked before the hungry eyes of the wedding guests, standing on the grass in the late morning sunshine. 

Next to be undressed was Daisy. It appeared that the couple were working in age order, from youngest to eldest. She blushed a little as her dress was removed to the polite applause of the guests and, while her mum was unlacing her underwear, she caught Stephanie’s eye and saw that her giggling friend mouthed the words “Lucky cow” at her – clearly her friend was jealous of her public stripping and couldn’t wait to get her own clothes off. 

There was a murmur of anticipation as the couple moved towards Laura. Everyone was looking forward to eating all the girls, of course, and were pleased to be able to see them naked to appraise their meat but Laura was undeniably beautiful, arguably the most beautiful of all the bridesmaids and there was a genuine interest from several members of the congregation in seeing what was under her dress, quite apart from any issues of hunger or desire to eat her. 

As she had seen her sisters do, Laura raised her arms to make it easier for her dress to be pulled over her head. There were small noises of intrigue and surprise from those watching when they saw that she was wearing what passed for a bra as well as the lace-up panties underneath. The anticipation was almost too much for the ten year old and she hoped her mum would be discrete when removing her underwear as she was certain she had created a sticky patch! At least, she thought to herself, she would be well lubricated for the spit! 

“Seems weird seeing you in clothes after last night!” Frank whispered in her ear so that only she could hear while he smoothed down her hair and kissed her as he had done with the others. “Let’s fix that, shall we?” While her mum crouched down to unlace her underwear, Frank tugged at the ribbons holding her chest covering in place. Whether by luck or coordination, both garments were pulled away at the same time and, in an instant, Laura went from more covered than she was in her favourite bikini to stark naked in front of the hungry and admiring eyes of the wedding guest. She could feel her heart beating so fast she thought it would burst right out of her chest and, not for the first time, she was very grateful she was not a boy as, if she was, she would have had no chance of hiding how aroused she was. Certainly, her pink nipples on her chubby little breasts were rock hard but there was always the chance those looking at her might assume it was from the breeze!

Megan’s turn came next. She took a few deep breaths to steady herself, her agitation being down to excitement rather than nerves, before lifting her arms up and allowing the pretty dress to be slipped off. As with Laura, there was a definite interest from many of the guests in seeing the golden-haired sisters naked, even if many of them had already done so at the beach banquet where they had hosted, as they could not be on the menu, wearing nothing but thin grass-skirts and flower lays. As her under-garments were whipped away and she felt the mix of warm sun and gentle breeze all over her naked body, the only thing that could have made the twelve year old feel more like a piece of meat would have been a grading stamp on her backside! 

As her big sister was undressed, much to the admiration of those watching, Megan wished she could use her fingers to take care of the terrible “itch” she was feeling between her legs but she understood that this was neither the time or the place and resigned herself to having to wait for the spit to penetrate her and fulfil that particular craving!

The official wedding photographer had been taking pictures through the whole process, along with at least half the guests, but now that the ritual of undressing the bridesmaids was complete, he asked them to pose together for some official, more formal photos. Glancing over and seeing that her friend was practically bouncing out of her seat and looking distinctly annoyed, Daisy ran over to Frank and asked if the other meat-girls could join them for some of the photos. 

“Well, I don’t know!” Frank teased, stroking his chin thoughtfully. “I don’t know if I want too many naked girls in my wedding photos… Oh who am I kidding?” he laughed out loud and patted Daisy on the shoulder, “There’s no such thing as too many naked girls in a photograph!” He turned and beckoned out to the guests. “Let’s have the rest of you meat girls too! You’re all part of the wedding feast after all! Get up here and get undressed!” 

Before the last word was even out of his mouth, Stephanie was naked and holding Daisy’s hands, bouncing up and down in excitement while her bewildered mother carefully removed the hastily-shed dress from where it had been thrown over her own head and folded it neatly, placing it in the bag under her chair. 

The meat-girls among the visitors from abroad were a little more sedate and conservative. They walked to the front together, fully dressed, with Courtney holding Chelsea’s hand protectively and Julia following behind them. As they undressed, the majority of the attention was, of course, on the shapely sixteen year old but, as she had hoped, Courtney’s languid strip, taking her time to peel off her lacy panties, also drew a fair share of whistles and cheers. 

Soon all nine of the meat-girls were stark naked and the photographer resumed his duties, resolving to offer the couple a discount if they would allow some of these photos to be sold on the open market where he was sure there would be plenty of takers. 

It was not especially uncommon for girls to be cooked and served at weddings and many of the wedding photos he took included naked meat-girls but it was usually only one or two or small groups of similarly-aged girls. To be able to photograph a group such as this, with nine girls covering a broad spectrum was ages was, he considered, like hitting the jackpot!

Once all the formal photos, and several informal ones too, had been taken, Frank announced that Jessica and the girls who were going to the kitchen would be taken back up to the club house in the minibus but that he and the others would be walking up, mingling with the guests. Jessica’s grandmother who’s old knees could not manage such a walk was invited to travel in the minibus with her granddaughter, great-granddaughter, Chelsea and Julia while the rest of the guests set off of foot for the club house, the remaining naked meat-girls wandering amongst them. 

As the group made its way up the hill across the grass, Megan found it incredibly funny the different ways people reacted to her and her fellow food. Some would openly compliment their bodies and express how much they were looking forward to the feast, some even discussing with the girls which parts of their bodies they most wanted to eat and how they might taste, whereas others seemed to be going to pains to talk about anything but the fact that the girls were soon to be cooked and eaten! The silliest, in Megan’s opinion, were the questions about how she was getting on in school – she thought this of very little consequence she she would be dead by the evening but she answered politely anyway. 

There were even some people who asked to touch the girls’ bodies as they walked and chatted, wanting, they said, to feel the meat. Megan, Melody and Stephanie happily obliged those who asked. Laura, Daisy and Courtney were a little more hesitant at first but, when they say the other girls being felt and groped all over, they agreed also and, by the time they reached the club-house patio, all six of them had been prodded, poked, squeezed and stroked by more hands than they cared to count!

The naked and much-inspected meat-girls, who had gradually made their way to the front of the party, with Frank close behind, let out a collective gasp as they saw what was laid out on the patio. 

In the middle was a kind of A-frame, the kind that a child’s swing might hang from in the park but there was no swing on this one, only short chains with handcuffs on the end. Beside it was a table with space for platters of butchered meat to be laid but also hosting a variety of tools – there were knives of all sizes, two cleavers, a saw and even some tools that looked like large pairs of tongs. Frank leaned in and whispered to Melody that those were for cracking open her rips and splitting her skull as well as for breaking racks of rips off her body. This information gave the teenager a chill of excitement. To the other side was a long grill like a typical barbecue found in public parks. 

In one corner of the patio was a wide roasting pit with mounts for two spits – this was clearly where Megan and Laura would be spending their final minutes. The spits themselves, which looked very thick and very sharp, leaning against a metal upright frame which had various restraints hanging from it. Megan recognised this from her research as something used to assist with the spitting process – she explained this to Laura who gazed at the metal frame longingly, imagining herself strapped to it, hoping she would not have to use her imagination for too long!

In the far corner was a large pot, easily big enough for the three girls if they didn’t mind being a little pressed together, mounted over a wide gas ring and with a set of steps on the side, similar to what might be found at a swimming pool, to help the meat-girls climb in. 

“So, what do you think?” Frank asked the excited girls with a broad grin. 

“It looks amazing!” Laura enthused.

“Even better than on the beach!” agreed Melody, already picturing herself chained and helpless in the frame while hungry guests cut meat from her nubile young body to place on the grill. 

“I’m glad you think...” Frank began before looking surprised. He fished in the inside pocket of his wedding suit jacket and pulled out his phone. He tapped in the code to unlock it with his thumb then peered at the screen, his brow furrowed. “Well shit...” he muttered.

“What?” Megan looked up at him, her eyes wide with concern. “What is it?”

“Yeah!” asked Daisy. “What’s the matter?”

“Emergency notification.” Frank explained. “Everyone should be getting them right about now. Apparently cannibalism has been banned again! Some issue about conditions in some restaurants and slaughter-houses. The government has imposed a blanked ban on all slaughter and consumption of girl-meat until the investigations are completed.” He sighed and slipped his phone back in his pocket. “Sorry, girls. Looks like you’re not getting eaten today! I guess we’d better call for pizza or something. Can’t have everyone going hungry!”

“What?” Melody practically shrieked, giving voice to the silent horror with which all six girls were staring at Frank. “You have got to be fucking kidding!” The pretty teenager was not usually one for swearing but having the metaphorical rug pulled out from under her plans twice in a row like this was too much for her to bear! Although he struggled valiantly to keep his poker-face for a few seconds longer, Frank failed and broke into a broad grin.

“Of course I am!” He laughed. “Sorry girls,” he told the six naked, relieved but annoyed-looking young girls gathered around him. “I couldn’t resist! No, no legal issues this time! You get to cook and we get to enjoy your delicious meat! The kitchen staff have told me they’ll give a signal when it’s time to get you all started but for now, feel free to wander around, check out the equipment, say and last goodbyes, that sort of thing!” 

While Frank, the six girls and most of the guests had been making their way back across the lawn to the club house, the minibus had arrived and, after helping Grandma down the step, Jessica had given her little daughter a final kiss before waving the three girls off as they were taken to the kitchen. Julia, a sweet-natured girl who had done a lot of baby-sitting in the past for younger children, walked between the two little ones, holding their hands so that they would not feel nervous. The teenager could feel a sticky trickle running down the inside of her leg as she thought about how she was soon going to be slaughtered like a pig and butchered into small cuts of meat and she wondered if the other girls were as excited to be on the menu as she was?

Once inside the kitchen, the young woman who had escorted the pretty, naked trio handed them over to a large man who was far from handsome but at least had a kind face. From the way he was dressed, he was clearly the head chef. After smiling briefly and politely at the girls, he consulted a clipboard. 

“So,” he spoke without looking up, “I’ve got you down for two oven-roasts and a self-serve party-platter, does that sound right?” All three girls nodded and agreed. Julia’s answer was very enthusiastic but, faced with the reality of being in the kitchen, the two younger girls were a little more hesitant. “Right!” The chef smiled affably, “Let’s get the two little ones under way,” her looked at Julia, “then I can see to you. I’m sure you understand it’s better for them to go quickly and not wait around too long seeing what goes on?”

“Sure.” The Canadian teen smiled. “Maybe I can help?”

“Well, if you’d like to, it would mean I could do them both at the same time rather than one watching the other. Would you like that, girls?” He smiled down at the little chicken and turkey who both nodded happily. “Great! Just give me a few moments to set up!” He beckoned to a young assistant who came over and helped him affix two pieces of apparatus to the end of a metal table. They reminded Claire of something she had seen the secretary at school using in the office to cut big piles of paper into strips. Essentially, it was a long, curved, sharp-looking blade with a plastic handle on one end and hinged to the base at the other. The base had a groove for the blade to rest in and a slight indentation in the middle. 

“Okay!” The chef grinned, throwing a couple of handfuls of flour onto the metal surface and patting it around with the palm of his hand. “This stops you sticking to the table while we work!” her explained, before lifting Claire up with one arm and patting some flour onto her back and bottom with the other, making her giggle. After setting her down on the table, he did the same to Chelsea and set her down on the other side. 

“What do you need me to do?” Julia asked, eager to be a helpful part of the process before her own time came. 

“These buckets will collect the blood and the other bits we cut off,” the chef explained, setting two large containers, a little like water-butts that people put in the garden to collect the rain, side by side at the end of the table. “It will all go in the stew with the live girls. The family have requested that all your heads be put on display so we’ll need to stop them going in the buckets and getting messy. That’s where you come in.” Julia nodded while the two smaller girls, sat on their freshly-powdered bottoms on the metal surface, listened with interest. “Once their heads are in place, it’s your job to hold their hair so when the heads come away, they won’t fall. Now, obviously it can get a little messy at the business end and we can give your carcass a hosing down during the butchering process,” hearing her body referred to as a carcass gave Julia a special thrill, “but for your own comfort I recommend you be ready to jump out of the way as soon as the heads are off, okay?” The teenager nodded and took her place at the end of the table. 

“Okay girls!” The chef smiled at the two little meat-girls, “This shouldn’t hurt, we’ll make it as quick as possible but we need you to do exactly as you’re asked and lay still when we say, can you do that?” They nodded earnestly. “Good. Now it’s okay if you want to close your eyes but it’s very important that you don’t try to move your head once we unlock the blade, okay? All that will happen is you will get badly hurt and be in a lot of pain before we kill you. So, ready?” Despite the sternness of his lecture, he asked this final question with a smile and both girls grinned as they nodded their agreement and understanding. 

Guided by the rough but caring hands of the chef and his assistant, Claire and Chelsea lay on their backs and giggled as they were slid along the flour-covered surface by hands on their bellies. As their heads were slid into place, they could feel their necks resting in the indentation. The little girls looked up and saw Julia smiling down at them as she took hold of Claire’s black braid in one hand and Chelsea’s golden-blonde pony-tail in the other. 

As he had done with so many girls before, the chef slipped a finger inside Claire’s tight, chubby and surprisingly moist little pussy while his assistant did the same to Chelsea. With enough time, he knew he could stimulate her to orgasm but there was a lot of work to be done – even so, he hoped the sensation would be pleasant for her as he slid his rather thick finger in and out and that the sensation would provide a nice distraction from her imminent beheading. 

When she saw the burly chef take hold of the handle on the end of the blade, Claire screwed her eyes tightly shut. She was scared and wished her Mummy was there with her to hold her hand but she understood that Mummy wasn’t allowed to get her pretty wedding dress dirty so couldn’t come into the kitchen. She wanted to be a good girl, to be a good chicken, and be part of a delicious meal for Mummy and Frank’s party and she didn’t really mind dying. At her age, concepts such as death were a little abstract anyway. But she was afraid of pain. She had cut her finger on a sharp knife while helping Mummy in the kitchen once and she remembered how much that had hurt. Now there was a sharp knife about to cut her head all the way off and she did not see how that could not hurt a whole lot more. 

She liked the feeling of the man’s finger inside her. It felt a lot like what Mummy had done to her the day before and taught her do back in return. She felt a little dizzy and it was confusing to be excited and scared at the same time. She wondered if this was all a silly dream after all and in a moment she would wake up back in bed, with Mummy cuddling her and telling her there was nothing to be afraid of.

There was a metallic scraping noise followed by a thud and the chef and his assistant brought the blades down simultaneously. As her brain flooded with endorphins, Claire thought that something must have gone wrong, that the blade must have missed her neck somehow and she wondered how quickly they would try again but then she felt a strange, light feeling as if she was flying, held up by her hair. Opening her eyes, Claire saw the chef and his friend spinning two headless bodies around, using the blades to cut off their feet then hands, all of which landed with a splash in the barrels below. It took her a few moments to realise that the body she was looking at was her own and that she no longer seemed to be attached to it. As her vision began to blur and go dark, she understood that her head had been cut off after all and that the chef had been telling the truth – it did not hurt one bit! A serene, happy smile formed on Claire’s cute little face and, no more than a second later, she was gone.

Although she had fantasized about it many times in the past and had even watched videos online, Julia had never seen someone beheaded in real life before and was not prepared for how fast and far the blood spurted. Although she leapt aside, a cute little severed head in each hand, she was too slow to avoid the initial spray and ended up with her breasts and belly covered in blood. Feeling it cool rapidly against her skin was one of the most erotic sensations she had ever experienced! Setting the heads down on a clean surface near by, she began to smear the sticky blood around her body and reached down between her legs.

Her movements became more and more urgent as she watched how the chef and his assistant hung the headless, handless and footless little bodies from sharp metal hooks suspended from the ceiling. The chef glanced over and noticed what she was doing and, although he gave a little chuckle, he made no comment. Girls pleasuring themselves in their last minutes, especially while watching their friends meet their fate, was not exactly an uncommon sight in his kitchen and he had work to do. Sure, she was getting blood all over her meat but there would be plenty more of that by the time he was done chopping her up so it was not that big an issue.

With the furiously masturbating teen looking on, the chef slit open Chelsea’s belly with a long, razor-sharp knife and caught the mass of viscera that fell out, gathering it into a plastic tub for sorting. Any edible organs such as kidneys, liver and heart could be chopped into small pieces and added to stew. The rest would be processed as fertilizer – nothing would go to waste! A few more deft and practised cuts with the knife and anything that clung to the inside of the small girl’s body came loose. One the carcass was emptied out he took a high-pressure hose and cleaned any remaining blood and gore from inside.

While this was going on, the assistant had cleaned the flour off the metal work surface and brought out a big tub of pre-mixed stuffing along with a bottle of oil and large grinders of salt and pepper. Once he was satisfied that the American turkey was cleaned, the chef lifted her down from the hooks and laid her, face down on the table. He then proceeded to drizzle the oil over her back, buttocks and legs before massaging it in. Once this was done, he flipped her over onto her back, filled her body cavity with stuffing and stitched up the belly before oiling and massaging her front, paying particular attention to her chest and deliciously plump vulva. 

Next, he lifted the body into a large roasting pan and positioned it to resemble a roast turkey, using metal skewers to pin the arms and legs in place. As a finishing touch, he pushed a small carrot up into the six year old’s vagina and plugged it with a silver onion. He then ground some salt and pepper over the oiled carcass and added a few sprigs of parsley before pushing the pan to the end of the table so that he could give Claire’s body the same treatment. It was not long before both little girls were in the oven and beginning the long, slow process of roasting.

Back out on the patio, most of the naked meat-girls were mingling happily with the guests, catching up with relatives they had not seen for a long time or discussing how they might taste when cooked and which parts of their bodies might be the most delicious. Vulvae seemed to be a popular choice, with Megan’s backside and Laura chubby little breasts apparently coming joint second! Melody, however, was stood apart from the other guests, in front of the frame where she would soon be strapped, staring at it intently. 

“What’s wrong?” Uncle Frank asked, walking up behind her and putting a hand on his shoulder. “If you’re have second thoughts we can...”

“No, no!” the pretty, golden-haired teenager cut him off. “Nothing like that! I’m just getting impatient!”

“Well your time will come soon enough,” Frank assured her, giving her shoulder a little squeeze, “as soon as we get word from the kitchen then we can start out here.”

“Couldn’t I… you know!” Melody asked a little awkwardly.

“What do you mean?” Frank asked, genuinely confused. 

“Couldn’t you chain me up now?” the teenager asked with the tone of a small child asking for ice cream. “I know it’s not time to start cutting me yet but if I could at least be in the chains then I’d kinda feel more like meat. After what happened last time...” She bit her lip. “I know I’m being silly but I keep worrying that something is going to happen and I won’t get eaten. Like you’ll change your mind or there’ll be a storm that ruins the grill or something. I don’t know, it’s just...” 

“I get it.” Frank smiled at his niece kindly. Even before the plans to eat her and the intimate moments they had shared, he really did love her. Had done from the moment he had first held her as a tiny baby, not yet two days old. Inviting her to be on the menu for the wedding was as much, if not more, about making her dreams come true than providing a good meal for himself and his guests. “If that’s what you want, then why not, eh?” He grinned and kissed her on the forehead. 

With an excited grin, Melody bounced forward and under the frame. Noticing that something potentially interesting was happening, some of the wedding guests wandered over to watch. Melody held up her left arm and fitted her wrist into the cuff herself, squeezing it shut so tightly that it bit into her skin. 

“Sorry, Uncle Frank!” She laughed, waving her free, right hand, “You’ll have to do the rest!” Chuckling, Frank fixed her other wrist into the cuff, clicking it shut so that it was secure but would not be uncomfortable. “Tighter!” Melody ordered. “Like I did it, see?” 

“Are you sure?” he asked. “There’s really no need for… Okay! Okay!” He laughed and waved his hands in a placatory gesture of surrender as the eager meat-girl glared at him. Once he had squeezed the second cuff almost as tight as the first, he knelt down to cuff her ankles. It did not escape him that his face was now almost perfectly level with Melody’s smoothly exfoliated pussy. Once her splayed feet were as secure as her hands, he could not resist darting forward and giving her intimate area a cheeky kiss as lightly as a man might kiss the cheek of a long-time female acquaintance. Melody knew she should have been annoyed by this somewhat intrusive behaviour but instead it simply made her giggle and reinforced the feeling that she had been hoping to gain – that she was now nothing but meat to be used and disposed of her her uncle and his friends saw fit!

The fact that she was now chained in the frame, next to the table of tools which would soon be used to cut her still-living young body to pieces, seemed to have as much of a psychological effect on the wedding guests as it did on Melody herself! Whereas minutes before they had been chatting to her quite normally and mostly ignoring the fact that she happened to be naked, or at least treating it as a coincidence, now they swarmed around her, poking and groping at her body, feeling and discussing the different cuts. Her small but nicely formed breasts were squeezed and appraised several times and more than one guest even stuck their fingers inquisitively into her pussy. 

What was most remarkable and gave Melody the biggest thrill was that nobody even so much as looked at her as if she was a fellow person and certainly nobody addressed her or even acted like they knew she could hear while they discussed her body as if it were nothing but cuts in a butcher’s shop window! The only interruption came when an assistant from the kitchen came out with a small plastic box containing two syringes. She seemed surprised to see Melody already chained up, having expected to have to track her down amongst the wedding party, but made no complained.

“Sorry about this!” She smiled at Melody having politely shooed the inquisitive and hungry guests out of her way so she could have space to do her work. It was a little jarring for the teenager to be acknowledged again and spoken to as if she was a person who’s feelings mattered but she adapted quickly and gave the young woman a friendly smile. “You need to have these in your system for about half an hour before things begin.” she explained. “The first is a blood-thickener which should stop you bleeding out too quickly once people start cutting pieces off you.” 

The matter-of-fact was the woman described what was going to happen was as thrilling to Melody as the guests inspecting her body had been. 

“The second is a mild pain-killer. Don’t worry,” she assured Melody as she saw the look of protest on her face, “you’ll still be able to feel what’s going on and I’m sorry but it will definitely still hurt. There’s not a pain-killer in existence that can completely numb the pain of being cut to pieces while conscious that wouldn’t also drug those who ate your meat.” This was actually reassuring for Melody who had been rather looking forward to the sensation of being slowly dissected and was not keen on the idea of that experience being taken from her. 

“Let’s do the easy one first.” The woman smiled. “The pain-killer just goes into your buttock and will spread how it needs to from there. You might feel a slightly scratch or pinching feeling then a tingling as it spreads, okay?” Melody nodded and the woman reached behind her and slid the tiny needle into her right butt-cheek. She gave a tiny wince, more from the sudden sensation than any real discomfort and the woman depressed the plunger, pumping the drug into her flesh. “Great! That went just fine!” The woman smiled as she carefully drew out the syringe. 

“This next one’s a little trickier.” She took out the second syringe and slipped the empty one back inside the case that she then put into the pocket of her uniform trousers. “It has to go directly into a vein in your neck so I’m going to need you to tilt your head and stay really still. This will hurt more than the first one but it’s really important that you don’t flinch or pull away, okay? Otherwise you could just end up drenching everyone in blood and dying before anyone has made a cut and nobody wants that, do they?” Her voice was calm and kind but authoritative. Melody nodded in response and tilted her head, gritting her teeth in an attempt not to react to what was about to happen.

“Here we go.” The woman moved Melody’s golden hair aside with on hand and applied gentle pressure to the side of her head, stretching out her elegant neck. With the skill that can only come from experience, she found the correct vein and carefully inserted the tip of the needle before depressing the plunger. “There. All done!” The smiled as she withdrew the needle and put the syringe back into the plastic case with the first. “Now this will start to make you feel light-headed, a little drunk perhaps, but it should keep you alive long enough to enjoy quite as few cuts being taken. Have fun!” She smiled and gave a little wave as she returned to the kitchen.

This was the feeling Melody wanted. The feeling of being nothing but meat. Even if the cuffs were now to be unlocked and she was set free, the chemical in her blood would ensure she was dead within three hours anyway. There could be no turning back now!

Frank, who had been watching the injections with interest, was about to go talk to Melody and ask her how she was feeling when he felt a tug on his jacket. He turned to see Stephanie standing behind him, looking up with big, hopeful eyes.

“Hey!” He grinned. “You’re Stephanie, right? Thank you so much for being part of our feast today! You having fun?”

“I certainly am!” the small naked girl beamed happily. “But I have a pretty big favour to ask you?”

“Okay!” Frank chuckled, wondering what this little cutie was about to ask of him on his wedding day. “Ask away! What can I do for you?”

“Well?” Frank chuckled as the naked little brunette looked up at him shyly. “Don’t leave me hanging! What’s this favour you wanted to ask me?”

“Well…” Stephanie looked up and twisted her fingers together, giving the distinct impression that she would be twisting the hem of her dress if she had been wearing one. “There’s this thing I really like and I’d like to experience it once before before I go in the pot. I could ask Daddy but as it’s your wedding I thought maybe…” She tailed off, blushing a little. 

“Go on!” Frank smiled, kneeling down so that his face was level with hers, hoping that would make her feel less shy. He could not help wondering what favour that naked cutie was about to ask that her dad would also be capable of fulfilling. His night with the two spit-sisters had a kind of bachelor party excess, a wedding gift from his now-wife, but would it be right to engage sexually with this virtual stranger on his wedding day if that’s what she asked? On the other hand, as she really was giving all she had to give to help his wedding celebrations go with a bang, did he have the right to deny her any request she might make? “Don’t be shy.” She smiled reassuringly. “Tell me what it is you’d like me to do for you?”

“Will you spank me?” Stephanie blurted out as if attempting to get all the words out of her mouth before she lost her nerve and tried to shove them back in. “Hard. On my butt!” 

“You like being spanked?” Frank chuckled, amused but also a little relieved. Surely even the most possessive of brides would not begrudge a meat girl a little tenderising of that sort as her last request. 

“I love it!” Stephanie grinned, blushing furiously. “Mummy did it to me once when I had been really bad thinking it would teach me a lesson but it just made me want to do more bad stuff so I’d get spanked again! In the end I just started asking her to do it as I ran out of ideas of things to do. Then I found out Daddy was so much better at it! So… Yeah!” She concluded with a shy smile. “I’d like you to spank my butt before I go in the pot! Might help soften up my meat too. What do you think?”

“Sounds good to me!” Frank could not help laughing. Just as he was starting to wonder how much longer it would be before the meal preparation would progress, two assistants from the kitchen wheeled out a trolley with a large metal pot on it. Reaching the cooking pot, they poured the contents in – it looked to Frank like the chum he had seen people using in movies to attract sharks. It was not difficult to guess where it had come from and he was pleased to see that no part of the girls’ meat would be going to waste. They then poured in two large jugs of red wine and one activated the gas ring beneath, on the low flame for the time being, while the other stirred the new ingredients into the water. The vegetables and some more wine would be added later, once all the meat was chopped. 

Along the back of the patio was a row of spikes, sharp-tipped and behind a rope to warn people of going too close. Frank and Stephanie both watched in fascination as the trolley was wheeled towards this area and the pair of assistants carefully lifted a long plastic box from the bottom and set it on the top next to the pot which had held the “chum”. The wisps that rose from it when opened showed that the inside must have been kept quite cold, like a container used for transporting organs for transplant. 

Carefully, the assistants took out three heads and lowered them onto the spikes for display. They were the closed-eyed, smiling heads of Claire, Chelsea and Julia. These pretty, severed heads occupied the first three of six spikes and it gave Stephanie quite a thrill to know that one of the vacant ones was meant for her. Laura and Megan would be spitted whole with their heads being cooked along with the rest of their bodies and diners would be as welcome to cut meat from Melody’s face as from anywhere else but the girls who were butchered, or who would be cut up for the stew once they lost consciousness, would have their heads put on display as part of the wedding decorations. 

“Looks like we better get on with this!” Frank observed, knowing that there would not be much time left before the three little girls were asked to climb into the pot. Quickly, he found a chair from around one of the tables that was not currently occupied and pulled it into a space then sat down. Once he was comfortable, her gave his lap a pat and Stephanie lowered herself across it, face down, with her cute little bottom slightly raised. “Ready?” Frank asked, raising his hand. The naked little girl nodded excitedly and bit her lip, bracing herself for the stinging sensation she loved so much. 

With a swift action, Frank brought the palm of his hand down sharply against her proffered behind. The resulting slapping sound and the yelp it elicited drew attention and, much as they had with Melody, several of the guests started to gather round to enjoy the show. As he administered a second smack, Frank could feel the familiar stirring in his own trousers. As the repeated motion turned Stephanie’s cute little bottom bright red, the moans and squeaks she gave out made it very clear how much she was enjoying herself too. With each hit of the Frank’s cupped palm, the skin of her backside became more and more inflamed, making the sensation of each successive smack infinitely more intense than the last. 

In all his experiences with women and girls, Frank had never seen any reach climax without even a little genital stimulation but there was not mistaking what was happening as the little girl across his lap arched her back, shuddered and cried out. If this was how she reacted to the pain of getting her ass slapped, Frank thought to himself, then she was going to have the time of her short life boiling to death in the pot!

As Frank held Stephanie’s hand and helped her to her rather unsteady feet, her round little behind practically glowing, Daisy bounced forward. It was clear from the grin on her face that she had enjoyed her friend’s performance. 

“Does only Stephanie’s butt get to be tenderised like that?” she asked with a giggle, “Or do we all get a turn?”

“That depends!” Frank explained with a chuckle. “Do you want to go in the pot with your cute little butt looking like Rudolph’s nose?” By way of answer, his naked little step-daughter bounced forward and lay herself across his lap as her friend had done and rested her chin on her folded arms, an excited and expectant look on her face. 

As he blew on his rather sore hand in preparation, Frank noticed Chelsea standing at the front of the watching crowd, hopping excitedly from foot to foot. It seemed all three girls were hoping to receive some harsh discipline before going in the pot!

In the kitchen, the chef pulled the two small girls out of the oven to check on their progress while his assistant cleaned up the mess left by the slaughter of the three girls and Julia’s subsequent butchering. Although they were still quite a long way from being done, they were coming along nicely and already starting to smell delicious!

The assistant was finding it very hard to focus on his duties as his mind kept wandering back to Julia’s final moments. Although he had been working there for over four months and had assisted with the butchering and preparation of several young girls, girls as old as Julia were quite a rarity for even the more seasoned chefs and she had been his first.

As he scrubbed the congealed blood from the tiled wall of the area where the beautiful teenager’s carcass had hung to bleed out, prior to being dismembered, his mind relived every erotic, mind-blowing moment of her slaughter and the minutes leading up to it!

“Hey!” Frank grinned as he saw his new bride approaching through the crowd who had gathered to enjoy the site of the girls having their cute little rumps tenderised. “You’re not after a spanking too, are you? My hand’s kinda sore!” He held it up and gave a little wave. Jessica chuckled as she saw Chelsea rubbing her bright-red buttocks and comparing notes with the other girls. 

“Maybe later!” She winked her her new husband. “I came to tell you that, while you were busy with their butts, someone from the kitchen came and told me it was time to put them in the stew then we can make a start on Melody!”

“Wow! Awesome!” Frank grinned, standing up and doing his best to smooth down the front of his trousers and hoping that the bulge in front was not too noticeable. It was not the first time that day, and he was sure it would not be the last, that he would be grateful for his choice to wear tight, almost restrictive, underwear that held everything pretty neatly in place. Being surrounded by naked young girls was nice enough but the Beach Banquet a few months earlier had left him with quite a taste for their bodies in more ways than one! “What about Laura and Megan?”

“They said they’d come out and help get them spitted in a bit.” Jessica explained, “But they said we could go ahead and get the girls into the pot and encourage people to start taking appetisers.”

“Then let’s get to it!” Frank grinned, rubbing his hands together in anticipation. “Did you hear that girls?” He turned to the three youngsters who were gathered excitedly around the pot which had already started to steam and bubble. “Time to get you in! Who’s going first?” 

“Me! Me!” To nobody’s surprise, it was Stephanie who bounced up and down on the spot, her hand in the air like she was desperate to answer the teacher’s question.

“Okay!” Frank chuckled, along with the crowd of spectators which now included nearly all the wedding guests and the two spit-sisters who, far from being annoyed that they had to go last, were happy that they got to watch how all the other girls were cooked before it was their own turn. Taking Stephanie by the hand, he led her to the pot and helped her onto the ladder. At the top, she paused and dipped her toe into the warm stew before turning to grin at the watching guests. Frank gave her a playful slap on her already sore backside which made her squeal and giggle then she slid into the gloopy, dark red liquid. 

“How is it?” Daisy asked excitedly. 

“It’s nice!” Stephanie grinned, moving to the far side of the pot to make room for the other two. “Feels warm but not too hot and it’s kinda cosy!” 

“That’s great!” A young woman from the kitchen who had come out to supervise the harvesting of Melody’s meat stopped to chat to the girls as they climbed into the stew. Daisy was next, followed by Chelsea, each receiving a final slap to the backside as they climbed the ladder. “Try to kick your feet around and swirl your arms like you’re treading water. It keeps the stew nice and mixed up! Someone will be out in a bit with some veggies.”

“My butt stings!” Daisy observed, feeling the effect of the warm stew on her tender skin. “Like sunburn!” 

“Funny that!” Her mum laughed, leaning over to give her a kiss while being careful not to get any of the stew on her dress. “I’ll come back and check on you later but now Frank and I have to go start cutting Melody up! Everybody’s getting impatient!”

“Ladies and gentlemen!” Frank bellowed to get the attention of those few guests who were not already gathered around Melody’s frame and the grill, having been tipped off that something was about to happen when the kitchen assistant took up her position beside the restrained teenager. “Family, friends, and those of you who just tagged along for the free food and drink!” This raised a good-natured chuckle from all listening. 

“The time has come to begin our feasting! As you can see, three of our lovely volunteers have just climbed into the stew pot over there,” he waved to the three giggling little girls who waved back and blew kisses, “and I hear our roast chicken and turkey are coming along just fine in the kitchen, not to mention our delicious party-platter of Canadian bacon!” This elicited another round of polite laughter. Soon we will get the two piggies on their spits to roast for us but before then, I’m sure you’re all in the mood for an appetiser. I know I am!” 

He stepped to one side to focus everyone’s attention on Melody who smiled a little nervously. So many different emotions and sensations were accosting her all at once. There was pain where the metal of the cuffs dug into the soft flesh of he wrists and ankles and the muscles in her arms felt as if they were on fire from being held up as they were. Yet the drugs in her system were doing their work and she felt an intense euphoria mixed with so much excitement and arousal that she could feel her own juices leaking down the inside of her thigh. Any fear she felt only served to heighten the arousal. 

“Jessica and I will take the first cuts,” Frank explained, “then the rest of you are welcome to line up for your turn. There’s plenty of her to go around but please remember not to take too much. There’s plenty more meat on the menu today so nobody will go hungry but we’d like everyone to be able to get a taste of my lovely niece.” Melody found herself blushing at these words and so ridiculously horny that she tried to rub her thighs together for stimulation. “Mary here has aprons for those of you who want to protect your clothes, although I’m assured this will not be nearly so messy as it could be, and is also happy to assist and instruct with the proper use for the various tools available. So all that remains to be said is Bon Appetite!” 

As the applause died down, Jessica finished having her transparent plastic apron tied over her white wedding dress by Mary, the kitchen assistant, and stepped forward, a long, sharp knife in her hand. 

“Now let me see...” She ran a ponderous hand over Melody’s body, running it down the length of her arm, down her back and squeezing her left buttock. “There’s definitely some good meat here! But what about here?” She moved around to stroke the teen’s belly which was pulled taught by her pose. The feeling of the young woman’s hand caressing her hyper-sensitive skin was driving Melody crazy! “Hmm… There feel nice too!” Jessica squeezed Melody’s left breast, speaking softly enough that only Frank and the meat-girl herself could hear her. “I know!” She ran her hand back down the girl’s tummy and, to the teen’s surprise and delight, slipped two fingers inside her wet and eager pussy. 

“Hmm very nice!” Jessica slid her fingers in and out, stimulating the horny teen with all the skills she had picked up in her early experimentations. There was no need to work her to climax- the mixture of the sensation and the effect of the drugs meant that Melody now experienced one long, intense orgasm that would last the rest of her life. “I know what I want!” Jessica pulled her fingers forward a little, stretched out Melody’s plump public mound then, with a few deft movements of the knife, cut away the dripping pussy with her fingers still inside! Melody cried out with a mixture of pain and elation as the audience clapped and cheered. 

Holding up the tender meat so that it’s former owner could see, Jessica withdrew her fingers then slowly licked the severed lips and engorged clit clean of juices before placing it carefully on the grill. Every nerve of Melody’s body was on fire – the difference between pleasure and pain seemed a pointless distinction as she felt the thickened blood oozing down her leg, mingling with her pussy juices that still clung stickily to her skin.

Feeling his boner threatening to go of inside his tight underpants, Frank took a deep breath and stepped forward, taking the knife from his wife to make his own selection. Although he had requested restraint from his guests, there were two parts of Melody he was determined to taste and he was going to have them – it was his wedding day after all! Giving his sobbing niece a cheeky wink, he leaned forward and sucked on her right nipple before giving it a small nip with his teeth. 

“Mmm delectable!” He stood up and licked his lips. “Let’s see if they taste as good cooked as they do raw, huh?” and with that, he pressed the knife to the underside of the teens small breast and began to slice slowly upwards, taking his time and making sure she could feel and enjoy every movement of the fiendishly sharp blade as he pulled it back and forth, moving ever further upwards, until the perky little breast, crowned with its hard, pink nipple came away in his hand. 

“I’m not done yet!” he whispered to Melody, placing the breast face-up on the grill then moving behind her. As he reached around and fondled her remaining breast, Melody felt a thick slice of meat cut from her buttock. “Gotta try a piece of this prime rump-roast, huh?” Frank spoke softly in her ear before kissing her cheek.

“Thanks again sweetheart.” He told her. “Hope you last a bit longer so you can enjoy yourself while everyone else has at your meat! I know I’m going to enjoy eating you!” Through the confusion of pain and euphoria, Melody smiled at her Uncle.

“No,” she whispered softly. “Thank You!” 

As Frank and Jessica stepped aside to watch their appetisers cooking on the grill, the guests lined up politely but impatiently, ready to make their own selections and hoping that the parts they wanted would not be gone by the time their turn arrived. Front of the queue, of course, behind the happy couple themselves, were Melody and Megan’s parents. Taking the knife from Frank, Melody’s mum stepped forward and looked admiringly and with obvious hunger at her daughter’s mutilated but still gorgeous and appetising body.

Each piece of meat that was cut from her young body send Melody further into her state of delirium. In her more lucid moments, it occurred to her that having her clit removed should have robbed her of her ability to orgasm but, whether it was the effect of the drugs in her system, her own excitement flooding her brain with endorphins that confused the pain receptors of her nervous system or the fact that her delicious pussy had been cut from her body at the moment of climax, the pretty, golden-haired teenager seemed to be in the throws of a powerful, non-stop orgasm which promised to last for the rest of her life which, even with the drugs and the blood-thickener, could surely not be too much longer. 

Her shapely legs were flayed almost to the bone, as was her rump. Her second breast had not lasted long after Frank had taken her first and, when somebody had expressed an interest in her belly meat, the assistant from the kitchen had sliced open her taught tummy and removed much of her viscera, leaving her body-cavity empty, so that hungry guests could slice away at the meat. 

Most barely acknowledged her at all, chatting happily to each other about the treats they were selecting as if they were at any other buffet. Those who did speak to her simply gave a quick, polite “thank you” after making their selection. It was a surprise, therefore, when Melody realised she was being directly addressed, pulling her out of her semi-conscious state for a few seconds at least. The voice that spoke was warm and deep with an American accent.

“Hey Sweetheart, open your mouth for me.” Without questioning, Melody did as she was asked, opening her eyes to see the handsome face of one of the American cousins. He reminded her of a movie actor but she could not summon the energy or concentration to remember which one. “Good girl.”

Melody let out an involuntary yelp as he slid a pair of pincers into her mouth and gripped her tongue, stretching it and extending it before reaching in with a thin, razor-sharp blade and slicing the twitching muscle clean out of her mouth. She could feel the thick blood oozing down her throat. Seeing this seemed to inspire those still in the queue with a new confidence and the next person behind the American sliced off one of her cheeks. It was not long before the other was gone. A few slices from her arms and back later, someone used one of the larger tools to tear off her entire lower jaw. Somehow, however, Melody remained conscious. She knew she should have been afraid or even angry at the people destroying her body to satisfy their own hunger but all she felt was a warm sense of happiness and contentment that she was giving all these people such a nice meal, coupled with a mild sense of curiosity about what might be taken next. 

After a little guidance from the assistant, a guest cut away half her rib cage, taking the front ribs for himself and passing the back rack to his wife. Now Melody’s beating heart and one rapidly pumping lung was exposed, her arms and legs now little more than bloody bones and cartilage and her face destroyed beyond recognition. 

She survived just long enough to see a large tray of meat being wheeled out from the kitchen – the remains of the pretty Canadian teenager she had met fairly briefly earlier. Although she no longer possessed the muscles and other parts of a face required to smile, Melody felt blissfully happy as her heart was cut out of her chest and she finally passed into oblivion.

As he hoisted the platter off the trolley and onto the table next to the bloody almost-skeleton that had once been Melody, Jack, the young kitchen assistant who had participated in the slaughter of both this teen and the two young girls earlier, cast his eye over the cuts of meat, some of which were still identifiable body parts although many weren’t, and felt a distinctly unprofessional stirring in his underwear as his mind replayed her final few minutes.

In light of her age, and seeing how much the small girls had enjoyed being stimulated prior to their heads being cut off, Julia had bluntly and in so many words asked to be fucked before she was killed. The head chef had laughed and told her she didn’t want “his wrinkly old dick” inside her but suggested that Jack might like to do the honours, along with the actual slaughter. 

Although flushed with embarrassment, the young man could not deny his instant arousal at the thought of sex with the gorgeous, naked teenager in front of him who was only a couple of years younger than himself. Prior to that day he had only ever had sex twice but, if that day was anything to go by, this new job could have more perks than he had anticipated!

Getting the nod from his superior, Jack had taken off his own clothes and set them neatly on a clean counter-top. It felt a little surreal to be naked in his workplace, especially when every other naked person he had seen there was killed and cooked shortly after. Although, he had reflected it himself, he was unlikely to be mistaken for a meat-girl by any of his colleagues!

Julia had giggled prettily, seeing how obviously excited he was to grant her final wish and had allowed him to lead her into the shower which he had switched on, dousing them both in the hot spray, something which he had always found very erotic. There was no curtain on these deep shower cubicles but he hadn’t cared, pushing the girl up against the black-tiled wall and kissing her deeply, fondling her large breasts as he did so before running his hand down her belly and slipping tow fingers into her eager pussy. 

Knowing they did not have long, he had crushed his body up against hers then slid his throbbing erection inside her, making the horny meat-girl gasp with surprise and delight. As both were young and incredibly aroused by the situation, it did not take long for him to feel that he was close to climax and, from the sounds that she was making, Julia was already on her second and building to a third. 

At that point, the chef had come over and caught his eye then tapped his wrist meaningfully, where someone might wear their watch. He had known this meant time was short and he needed to get on with things. As his boss handed him a long, sharp knife, Jack had reflected that the interaction gave him just the distraction he needed to delay his own orgasm for long enough to do what needed to be done. 

He had not needed to say anything to Julia who had licked her lips excitedly at the sight on the knife and allowed him to turn her around so that her round, meaty behind had been pushed into his crotch and braced herself with her hands against the wall. Once again, Jack had taken a moment to explore her nubile young body, especially enjoying the feel of her fairly large breast as he worked his way up to her head which once again entering her but this time from behind and far more roughly. The meat-girl seemed to have no complaints as he pounded, his thighs slapping noisily against her buttocks. 

He had given up trying to count her orgasms as he felt his own building – she had to be on her third or fourth, so aroused was she by the thought of becoming meat, and it seemed she was just experiencing one long, unending orgasm now. Taking hold of her soaked hair, he had yanked her head back roughly, exposing her neck and, at the moment of his own climax, drawn the blade across her throat. The blood gushed forth from the wound just as a very different bodily fluid spurted into her.

He had not had long to enjoy the moment, however, as the chef had then reached in to turn off the water and stepped in to help him hang the carcass that seconds earlier had been his lover from the meat-hooks hung from the ceiling of the shower area. He had then taken the shower head down and rinsed off his still very aroused body before adjusting the head like a garden hose so that it would shoot a more focussed jet. While he was doing this, the chef had slit Julia’s belly open and removed her viscera then left Jack to the business of cleaning out the inside. 

Thinking it easier than putting on protective clothing, Jack had opted to remain naked while parting out Julia’s meat and passing the larger pieces to his boss for the final touches that required his practised finesse. He had then jumped back in the shower to clean up before getting dressed once more to bring out the platter of freshly-cut meat. It could never be said that his job was without its perks!

Although Melody was no longer alive, there was still a fair bit of meat to be had on her young body and, although they were curious about the fresh arrival, most waiting diners, many of whom were now on their second portion of Melody-meat, seemed keener to select their own cuts from the hanging carcass. 

Once all the easily-cut meat had been removed, she would be taken down and her remains added to the stew-pot along with the younger girls, two of whom had by that time expired, been hauled out by the hair and beheaded, their bodies chopped to pieces before being returned to the pot and their heads mounted on the waiting spikes. 

Although she had been the first in, Stephanie was the only one still alive, holding on with all her willpower so that she could enjoy as much of being cooked as possible. It had been quite a thrill watching first Chelsea then Daisy pass away then be chopped to pieces and knowing that it would soon happen to her. She wouldn’t be able to hold on much longer. Although she now had very little feeling left in her scalded body, the young girl reached down between her legs and slid her fingers inside as she had often done in the bath, determined to enjoy her last few minutes as much as possible.

“Okay, girls!” Frank grinned at Megan and Laura who had been waiting, patiently at first but progressively less so as they watched the other bridesmaids and additional meat-girls prepared and served, for their big moment. “Looks like you’re up!” 

A young female assistant from the kitchen had come out to tell him that the two oven-roasters were nearly done and would soon be ready to serve, meaning that it was time to put the two piggies on the spits. She and Jack now stood close to the barbecue pits with the relevant equipment including two very thick and sharp-looking spits. As excited as they were to finally get cooked, neither girl could suppress a slight gulp when they saw them!

On the ground were two fairly circular mats that the girls were asked to step onto. As they excitedly looked around, they saw the equipment on the trolley that the kitchen staff had brought out with them. There were large knives like Laura had seen in a butcher’s shop before and a big bowl of what looked like chopped fruit – banana, peach, apple, mango, pineapple and suchlike, mixed with lumps of bread. 

“That’s the stuffing!” the young woman who’s name was Sam explained, seeing where the girls’ eyes had settled. “We’ll get you gutted and cleaned out,” she pulled out a large plastic container from the bottom of the trolley, “that’s what these are for. Anything edible we stick in the stew, the rest will be recycled for fertiliser and that sort of thing.” Megan was pleased that none of her body would go to waste but was a little troubled by the implication of what she had just been told. 

“I was hoping to be alive when I got cooked. At the beginning at least.” She gave a slightly awkward smile. “But if you’re going to gut us does that mean…?”

“Oh no.” Sam smiled reassuringly. “We’re basically just going to empty out your body cavity so stomach, intestines, kidneys, liver, all that sort of thing. Your heart and lungs will stay where they are. Now, obviously, under other circumstances, if you had all of that taken out you wouldn’t live much more than a couple of hours without being hooked up to some sort of machine but I really don’t think you two need to worry too much about that, huh?” Both girls giggled and felt relieved. While they would have accepted being butchered if that was the only way they’d get their wish to be cooked, both were really looking forward to experiencing the spitting and the sensation of heat as they started to cook. 

“So what we do,” she continued, “is empty out everything below the ribs, basically, then fill up the space with this.” She tilted the bowl of fruit and juice-infused fruit to show them. “Then we stitch you back up again and cover you in this glaze made from honey and pineapple juice.” She picked up a smaller pot in which a glooply, golden-yellow liquid sloshed about. “We’ll continue to baste you with it while you’re cooking so your meat won’t dry out and you’ll really get infused with the delicious sweet flavour! Oh, and not forgetting these!” She picked up a plastic bag and pulled out two apples with the core cut out leaving a hole roughly the width of the spit. “Wouldn’t be a proper luau if the pigs didn’t have apples in their mouth eh?” Both girls grinned broadly, very happy to see how much thought had gone into their cooking and presentation and also quite thrilled to hear their bodies being discussed as meat and to be referred to as pigs! “Shall we get started?” 

In keeping with the theme of their cooking, the girls’ hands were tied behind their backs not with the cable-ties that would be used in most modern kitchens and slaughter-houses but with thick string which, despite being tightly wound around their wrists, was surprisingly soft. Upon protesting that they would not try to escape or fight the cooks, the girls had it explained to them that their hands would need to be tied for the cooking anyway and it made more sense to tie them now as it kept their arms out of the way for the gutting. Once tied, the girls were helped to their knees. Jack had taken charge of Laura while Sam was dealing with Megan. 

“Ready?” Jack whispered softly to the nervous but excited ten year old, loving the way her rapid breathing was making her small titties jiggle. The memory of Julia’s slaughter was still very fresh in his mind and he wondered if this much younger girl was aware of the bulge in his trousers and what she might think about it if she was. Not that it mattered – his task here was purely to prepare her for the spit and nothing more. He tried to switch his mind to see her as nothing but an ingredient, a piece of meat to be prepared and cooked but the warm, musky scent of her skin was quite intoxicating and she had a rare beauty, especially in her eyes. Coupled with the simple grace and elegance of the way she held herself, he found her almost irresistible and wished her could be permitted to take her right there, on the patio, in front of all the wedding guests but he knew it was not to be. 

Laura gave a slightly nervous little not and he pressed the knife into her soft, slightly pudgy belly, hard enough to pierce through the muscle but taking care not to stab too deeply and risk puncturing her organs – an accident which could poison her meat and render it inedible which would be such a waste! She let out an involuntary yelp as the blade went in but did not scream or cry. Carefully but as quickly as he could so as not to prolong her suffering, Jack drew the blade upwards. Laura winced and gritted her teeth as her young torso was cut open. Fortunately, he body sense the attack and flooded her brains with endorphins to counter the pain. It still hurt, there was no way it could not, but the pain was muted and the rush of pleasure-inducing chemicals to her brain gave her a light, giddy feeling like being drunk. 

A few feet away, Megan was experiencing the same treatment at the hands of Sam. It was clear that Sam had been doing this kind of thing for far longer than Jack and she had the twelve-year old opened up and emptied out with almost brutal efficiency. Despite the pain she was feeling, Megan couldn’t help looking with curiosity and the various-coloured viscera was pulled from her body. 

Once both girls were emptied out, they were helped to lay on their backs. This was a little uncomfortable with their hands still tied behind their backs but it was nice to be able to turn their heads and look at each other while they were filled with the fruity stuffing, each imagining how delicious both they and their friend was going to taste. Surprisingly, given the severity of the first would, Laura found being stitched up far more painful than being cut open, probably because it involved many small but repeated injuries with the thick, sharp needle being pushed through the muscle of her belly, pulling the study black thread behind it. This time she could not help but sob a little, making Jack feel awkward and a little sad but he did his best to comfort her while finishing the task he had to do. Megan, although more stoic, was also finding the stitching the worst part of the procedure so far and found herself longing more than ever to simply be impaled and placed over the hot coals.

Having been warned ahead of time that this was probably not a procedure a meat-girl’s mother should watch, Jessica had gone to get herself a portion of Julia to follow her two of Melody and to check on the stew but Frank had stayed to watch the spit-sisters prepared and, along with the rest of the sizeable group who had joined him, called out encouragement to them, assuring them of how tasty they were going to be and how it was not long now before they would start cooking. 

Both girls were pleased to know that he was close by and that he truly was looking forward to their meat. They hoped the finished meal would not be disappointing!

“There we are!” Sam smiled, giving Megan’s stitched up belly a little pat. “Are stuffed and ready to go! Now all we need to do is get you glazed!” She helped the twelve year old to her understandably unsteady feet while Jack did the same with Laura.

“Looking good, girls!” Frank called, giving them a double thumbs-up. “Really tasty!” 

“Thanks!” Laura grinned and blushed a little. Megan giggled. “Hope you’ve left some room for us?”

“Oh I sure have!” Frank assured her with a laugh. “I know there’s a lot of delicious meat on the menu today but I’ll be damned if I’m not going to try a piece of each and every one of you!” This apparently satisfied the girls who turned their attention back to the assistants who were both poised with basting brushes and pots of the sweet, sticky syrup. 

The glaze was cool, almost cold, in contrast with the warm early-afternoon sun overhead, and made their skin tingle. For Megan especially, the whole situation felt incredibly surreal and she almost did not dare to believe it. Even with her insides removed and replaced with bread and fruit, she could not shake the fear that this was all some kind of prank or that something else would occur to prevent her getting her dream. After the time months earlier when, mere hours from being cooked, here dream had been snatched from here, she had not dared to believe that it would really happen this time. And yet here she was – standing naked in front a crowd of hungry wedding guests, gutted, stuffed and being basted ready for the spit. Finally, she was going to be meat!

“Okay, looks like we’re done!” Sam grinned, taking a step back and looking appraisingly at Megan’s gleaming young body to check that she had not missed any spots. Meanwhile, Laura giggled as Jack gave her small breasts a third coating, claiming it was to prevent them from drying out but, even as young as she was, Laura was not so naive as to believe him! “Don’t worry,” Sam smiled, addressing both girls as Jack somewhat reluctantly conceded that he too was finished, “I’m not going to ask you to lay on your hands again. Here.” 

She took two folding stools, a bit like people use around the home for reaching high shelves, but made of shiny metal rather than the usual plastic, from hooks on the far side of the trolley. After carefully unfolding and locking them in their open position, she placed one in front of each girl. 

“Right,” she explained, “I’m going to need you to kneel down and rest your chests on these.” With a little help, the girls did as they were told, both experiencing the warmth of the metal against their young nipples which were even more sensitive than usual due to their excitement.

Megan’s stuffed belly felt awkward as she leant forward, lifting her bottom as high as she could from her kneeling position. The stuffing inside her was tightly packed but still moved around and the massive wound which ran from just below her naval to her breast-bone stung horribly as the acidic fruit-juices seemed through it. It was not exactly unbearable pain but it was also far from comfortable. Still, if it meant her meat would be as delicious as it could possibly be, it was a discomfort she was willing to endure!

Two other kitchen assistants who had been supervising the help-your-sell buffet grill and the stew came over to help with this final stage of the process as each girl required two assistants and Frank has especially requested that they be spitted, as close as possible, at the same time. 

As she took a final look around, Laura noticed how many cameras were trained on her and her spit-sister and wondered just how far the pictures would travel? The official photographer was there of course, front and centre of the watching group as he had been when the girls climbed into the strew pot and as the first few cuts were taken from Melody. He had never before obtained so much new material from a single event and knew he stood to make a hefty sum of money from these pictures.

With the girls in position, butts raised and hands tied behind their backs, the spits were lifted and the points lined up with their extremely well-lubricated young pussies. 

“Ready, girls?” Sam asked, loud enough for both the hear, but it was less of a question and more of an instruction to brace themselves. As she felt the thick pole being pushed into her vagina, Laura wondered if Frank knew that it reminded her of him and how they had spent the previous night. She hoped that those were memories that would stay with him for some time to come, however happy his marriage to her mum was and however many more children they had in the future. As the sharp spike forced its way through her cervix and beyond, she distracted herself from the pain by trying to imagine what children of Frank and her mum might look like, and wondering how many would survive to have children of their own and how many would end up on the menu the way she and her sisters had. Perhaps they would have boys this time? It was fun to imagine them as teenagers sneaking looks at their parents’ wedding album to see the naked girls, not caring that they were their half-sisters.

Megan’s mind was firmly on the here and now or, at least, the very-soon-to-be. As the spit made its way through her chubby young body, she tried to imagine how each different part of her body might taste, using the meat-girls from the beach party as a reference, and speculating who might get which cut? She was pretty sure Jessica and Uncle Frank would get a vulva each but which way around? She had seen Jessica take Melody’s so maybe Frank would have hers and Jessica would get her daughter’s? If Megan had a single regret about the day it was that she had not been able to taste the other girls who were being cooked alongside her but that regret was only a tiny one. 

Both girls let out slightly strangled, gurgling exclamations, as much of surprise as of pain, as the sharp tips of the spits tore through the backs of their throats then, guided by assistants stood in front of them, emerged through their mouths and continued their journey until they extended roughly a meter out in front of them. 

Although the girls’ hands and feet would be tied with rope rather than the usual cuffs, in keeping with the “traditional” feel of their cooking, the stabiliser to stop them slipping around as they turned over the coals was still required and both felt somewhat undignified as the smooth, round-tipped metal rod was slid deep into their bottoms but understood the necessity. Next, from the front, the hollowed-out apples were slid down into their waiting mouths which they opened as wide as possible to accommodate the fruit before biting down once it was in place. Megan wished that she could see herself as she was sure she looked like a real piggy now and was very pleased at the number of photos and videos people seemed to be taking! Long after her remains were compost, people would remember this day and their delicious meal!

The final stage was fixing the girls’ legs in place. While one assistant held up the end of the pole, another lifted one foot at a time and tied them not stretched out as happened in most spittings, whether in kitchens, on beaches or in back yards, but with the knees bent so the feet were very close to the rump. Once the girls were properly secured, to the cheers and applause of those watching, they were lifted and carried over to the charcoal roasting pits which were glowing a vivid, orangey-red. Once the spits were locked into place, the girls felt themselves beginning to slowly turn over to the heat. The spit-sisters were finally getting their dream!

Not two minutes later, there was another round of applause and cheers as two trolley were wheeled out from the kitchen, each one bearing a large, oval platter and, on each platter, the beautifully roasted, golden-brown body of a small girl, minus her head, hands and feet. Jessica cooed in excitement, joining her new husband and slipping and arm around his waist as they were invited forwards to receive the first cuts! 

Each was handed a small plate which already had some lightly-steamed vegetables and tiny, herb-covered roast potato bites on it and were then asked what they would like. Not wanting to be greedy and conscious of the need to leave room both for the spit-roast piggies and the stew, which would be ready to serve any moment, Frank asked for a small slice from the thigh of each girl. Jessica, however, after checking with her husband that he wouldn’t mind, requested the plump vulva of both girls, the British Chicken and the American Turkey, claiming that she wanted to compare how the different varieties tasted!

“I knew you’d been with girls in the past,” Frank laughed as his new bride bit into the juicy meat, “but I never realised just how much you enjoyed eating pussy!”

“I’m sure there’s lots we don’t know about each other yet!” She leaned forward and kissed him, transferring to him the delicious taste of the meat juices which still clung to her lips. “But we have the rest of our lives to find out!” 

By the time everyone had taken their share of the two youngest girls, Stephanie had passed away and been chopped up before being returned, minus her head which now adorned the final spike, to the stew which now included Melody’s bones and the little pieces of flesh which still clung to them for added flavour. More than half of Julia’s meat had gone but there was still plenty left for those who too hungry to wait for the spit-sisters!

By the time the party ended, well past midnight that night, under the light of flaming tiki-style torches, all the guests had at least sampled every different type of meat on offer and felt very well satisfied! All agreed that, although each method had its own unique charms, bringing out different flavours in the meat, all were equally delicious!

Jessica and Frank were both over the moon to have such an amazing start to their married life together but, on top of that, Frank was delighted to have finally been able to give his beloved nieces their wish!

THE END


End file.
